


Falling Slowly

by LHStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Fluff, Football Player Louis, Football Player Zayn, Hurt/Comfort, Louis really likes fish, M/M, Manager Liam, Mention of past relationships, Mutual Pining, Photographer Harry, Shy Louis, louis has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHStylinson/pseuds/LHStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd be surprised how much you can have in common with someone completely different from you.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Louis is a quiet and shy famous football player who has a secret obsession with fish and Harry is a photographer who talks enough for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLaughLoveLarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLoveLarry/gifts).



> I can't even put into words how much fun this was to write !! I took the prompt as Louis being a famous football player and created this fluff upon fluff of a fic ! I got the idea for the title from one of my absolute favorite songs, [Falling Slowly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfeRdH4Q_sg). It's from the musical Once and if you haven't heard it take a listen !! The feelings in it relate to this story quite a bit. Enjoy !!

                                                                                                                            

                                                              

Louis glanced over the top of his glasses, peeking past his book and biting his lip nervously as he heard the cafe door jingling over head. Luckily all he saw was a mother carrying her daughter in from the scorching June heat, letting out a relieved breath at the cool air inside before looking to the menu board.

He couldn’t help but always get unreasonably scared whenever someone walked into the cafe. Louis never knew if that someone could turn out to be a fan and spot him in the back corner he’s claimed as his own over the years. He’s usually hiding well enough and always wearing his glasses so most people wouldn’t know who he is at first glance, but it’s not like he hasn’t been bombarded and almost attacked by fans who have spotted him before. And with the footie season in full swing Louis was only more on edge, hence why every time he heard the door open his head snapped up to see who was there and praying it wasn’t a fan.

He knew he had to stop his worrying though, he came here to read and relax, and he hasn’t been doing much of either since he sat down.

Louis ran his fingers through his hair, adjusting his glasses and really letting himself sink into his cushioned chair. His eyes roamed over the words in his book, allowing his mind to paint the scenes he read and ignoring the jingling bell that rang through the cafe every few minutes.

Louis was actually shocked he let himself get sucked into his book so quickly, but he desperately wanted to relax and not think about football for a bit and get out of his flat. Well that, and he also just really loved reading and escaping his real life for a little bit and delve into another one.

But of course, just as he was really getting into it, his eyes locked on his book, biting his lip and wondering where it would take him he heard someone clearing their throat and tapping on the table, clearly trying to get his attention.

Louis let out a deep breath, picking his head up and feeling himself still as he saw a bright pair of green eyes looking back at him. What had his heart really begin to race though was the Manchester United jersey he was wearing and the way he was nervously smiling at him.

“Uhm hey, so I was just wondering if I could sit with you? I’m really sorry, it’s just everywhere else is taken…”

Louis swallowed thickly, opening and closing his mouth as he took his eyes off the jersey and actually looked at the man in front of him.

His cheeks were tinted pink, probably from the heat outside and from the way he was smiling Louis could see dimples that made him look that much more endearing. His curls were pushed up and off his forehead but were free on the side and his eyes seemed so bright and warm but his face showed just how bad he felt about asking something so simple, like he was disrupting something important.

“Sure, yeah,” Louis barely managed to whisper out, nodding and moving a few of his things on the table.

“Thanks!”

Louis raised his eyebrows, this guy seeming way too happy just over a seat.

“This is really great, I was nervous I would have to go somewhere else to eat and work,” the curly haired lad laughed to himself. “I’m Harry by the way.”

Louis bit his lip, wanting to be polite and introduce himself, but it was clear this guy didn’t know who he was. Either that or he was really good at acting. But Louis didn’t want to tell him his real name, didn’t want this guy to possibly catch on to who he was and blow his cover.

“William,” he introduced himself quietly, shaking his offered hand and trying to keep his head down so Harry wouldn’t fully see his face.

But Louis did try to peek at him from over his glasses, seeing him smiling widely back before dropping their hands and bending over to get something from his backpack. And what really caught his attention was his jersey, feeling himself go still as he saw the “Tomlinson” written on the back with his number as well.

“A-are you a uhm, are you a fan of Man U?”

“Huh?” Harry asked, sitting back up and looking down at the jersey. “Oh, no, I’m not a really big sports guy,” he laughed to himself, setting up his laptop on the table and smiling at the man across from him. “It’s actually quite embarrassing but this morning I spilled juice all over my shirt because I missed my mouth, don’t ask, I don’t know how I did it.”

Louis surprised himself a bit as he let his own loud laugh escape him, catching himself and clearing his throat, hoping he didn’t draw any attention their way.

“But I was in a rush and the first thing I grabbed was my mate’s jersey.”

Louis hummed to himself, nodding and actually more than relieved that he was clueless as to who he really was.

“Will what’re you drinking?”

And so since this guy didn’t know who he was Louis felt like he could breathe again, allowing himself to get comfortable and dive right back into his book.

“Will?... Hello, earth to William.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, not quite sure why Harry was waving his hand in front of his face until he saw a waiter and the green eyed lad looking at him like they were waiting for him to say something.

“S-sorry, what?”

“I asked what you were drinking. I was just ordering my lunch and I saw your cup was empty, do you want another one?”

“Oh, yeah uhm sure, thanks,” Louis said quietly, not even knowing his tea was gone. “Earl grey please,” he said to the waiter gratefully.

“That book must be real good huh? It’s like you didn’t even hear me,” Harry laughed to himself.

“Uhm, yeah, yeah it is,” Louis nodded, looking at the cover of his book before focusing on where he left off and picked his reading back up.

Harry just looked at the man across from him for a second, him clearly invested in what he was reading. “You’re quiet, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry?” Louis picked his head up, looking at Harry confused and seeing him shrug.

“Well you just seem really quiet,” Harry said, hoping he didn’t offend him. “Like you’re sitting over here in the corner, clearly trying not to be seen and probably hoping someone like me doesn’t come up and distract you from your book because you come here for the peace and quiet and probably try to avoid all human contact so it doesn’t take you away from the story, but yeah, I dunno you just seem really soft.”

Louis quirked an eyebrow at the green eyed lad, him saying a lot, but there was one thing that really had him confused. “I’m… Soft?”

“Yeah, ya know like soft spoken,” Harry smiled at him. “There’s nothing wrong with that of course. My mum always told me I’m a quiet person’s worst nightmare because I talk too much, almost like I’m having a conversation with myself, but I dunno, I just like making friends.”

Even if Louis wanted to he doesn’t think he would’ve been able to stop the smile that came over him, this guy being like no one else he’s ever met.

“I’m doing it now, aren’t I? Talking too much?” Harry asked as he bit his lip, seeing the blue eyed lad look at him like he was crazy.

“Maybe,” Louis muttered, a small laugh escaping him as he looked up from his book, only to see Harry’s face fall. “No, no, I mean uhm… That was a joke, sorry.”

He was a second away from panicking, not meaning to hurt Harry’s feelings and just as Louis was about to apologize profusely he heard the curly haired lad let out a barking laugh.

“Look at your face!! I knew you were kidding!!” Harry smacked his leg, unable to contain himself as he saw Louis looking at him like he had actually insulted him. “Oh, come on Will, I’m just messing with you.”

Louis allowed himself to breathe again, letting out a single chuckle before biting his lip and glancing around the cafe, Harry laughing so loud people were starting to look over at them.

“You know you’re really expressive. Everything you’re thinking kind of translates into a facial expression, I like that.”

Louis opened his mouth, wanting to say something but found it impossible as he saw Harry just staring at him, almost like he was taking in his features and studying his face.

“Shit sorry, I do that sometimes,” Harry shook his head, taking his eyes off him. “I swear I’m not a creeper or anything, I was just thinking about how photogenic you could be.”

“And that’s not creepy how?”

“Shit, wow, yup, I forgot we’re strangers and you know absolutely nothing about me,” Harry said through an airy laugh, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card. “I’m a photographer, so I appreciate beauty when I find it, but sometimes it comes off a bit weird.”

Louis swallowed thickly, finding himself completely stuck as he saw the way Harry was smiling at him. And it was immediate his cheeks were heating up, quickly looking away from the green eyed lad and finding the card he passed him to be the most interesting thing in the room.

“And I did it, I weirded you out,” Harry breathed out, seeing the blue eyed lad’s crimson cheeks.

“S’fine,” Louis said quietly, feeling his cheeks heating up and trying his hardest to hide behind his book.

He didn’t even know this guy and he may have taken the whole “appreciate beauty when he finds it” thing way out of context, but still Louis felt flattered. Of course he wasn’t going to say that though, that would make him the weird one. And luckily a second later the waiter brought Harry his lunch and Louis his tea, giving him something to focus on rather than the curly haired lad.

But still, as he sipped at his drink Louis felt Harry’s eyes on him, not even touching his food or trying to seem like he wasn’t staring at him. And all he could do was clear his throat slightly, shift in his seat and bite his lip as he saw Harry’s piercing green eyes refusing to look away from him.

Louis knows it couldn’t have been something he said, he’s barely uttered anything to this guy.

“Listen, I know we just met and you’ve probably never been asked this, but do you think I could take your picture sometime?” Harry asked, biting his lip nervously. “I figured I could ask since I already put my foot in my mouth too many times to count and I didn’t have much to lose, but you’re just…” he stopped himself, shaking his head and closing his mouth before he said anything else that would make the blue eyed lad look at him like he was any crazier.

Louis didn’t even know what to say, of course he's been to more photoshoots than he would like to admit and by now was used to the rapid flashing lights and cameras that were shoved in his face. He hated them, but he was used to them. And Harry didn’t need to know that. The fact that this was some stranger who clearly didn’t know who he was and wanted to take his picture just for the hell of it threw him off a bit though. He wasn’t anything special.

“I uhm, I don’t know,” he said quietly.

“Well I have my own studio and everything so it’ll just be the two of us, you don’t have to be nervous or anything.”

Louis thought that yes, there are plenty of things to be nervous about. Here was this guy he just met, and Louis would admit it, he was more handsome than most and he was pretty funny even though he talked more than the normal person, but just at Harry asking to take pictures of him, the two of them really being alone and in a setting like that had Louis’ nerves immediately pick up.

“I’ll have to think about it,” Louis said, shocked he even managed that out.

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Harry smiled happily at him, that being better than nothing. “You have my card so give me a call or text me and let me know!”

And all Louis could do was nod at him, having to bite back and hide his own grin just at the seeing the curly haired lad’s face.

“But you know even if you don’t want to do the whole picture thing we can still uhm- well you know you can text me or something.”

At that Louis put his book down, his eyes immediately catching Harry’s across from him and seeing the curly haired lad biting his lip nervously, just waiting for him to say anything. This guy wasn’t flirting with him, that would be ridiculous, he was simply asking him as a friendly thing. Louis was just looking into this too much, probably hoping that’s what the green eyed lad’s intentions were and trying to grasp at anything that proved that he was interested in him.

“I’m uhm… Well I’m pretty busy, but I’m sure I can find enough time to text you,” Louis said, having to clear his throat slightly and look to his lap at feeling his cheeks heating up, not wanting Harry to see his blush.

“Wow geez, thanks Will, means a lot,” Harry laughed quietly, finally picking up his fork and looking to his lunch.

Louis hummed back at him, biting back his own muffled laugh and trying to hide his smile behind his tea mug. And he was actually ready to say something back, to be up for a bit of banter but before he could Louis felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, pulling it out and releasing a deep breath at the text message.

“Listen Harry, this has actually been pretty fun, but I have to get going,” he said quietly, already reaching for all of his things on the table and packing it into his bag.

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Harry said, watching the blue eyed lad stand up and offering him a small smile. “And thanks for letting me sit with you and everything, made for the best lunch I’ve had in awhile.”

All Louis could do was nod and grin back at him, not letting himself get sucked into the curly haired lad’s charm. So he said his goodbye’s and made sure he had all of his things before finally walking away from the table, but of course he could only get so far before he heard Harry’s voice.

“I’m still expecting a text later!!”

And now everyone in the cafe was looking at him, his face immediately going red, sending Harry a quick nod and desperately wanting to get out of there before anyone recognized him. Louis couldn’t even take two more steps towards the door though before someone stopped him in his tracks, looking at him wide eyed and clearly knowing who he was.

“Alright, okay,” Louis said softly, not needing this guy to make a huge scene and praying Harry doesn’t notice. “A-are you a fan?”

“Yeah, yeah, huge fan,” the man almost squealed, jumping where he was and already reaching into his pockets for something he could sign.

Louis bit his lip, glancing over his shoulder and seeing Harry watching him confused, but he didn’t want to be rude and walk away from this guy. “Here, I’ll sign it for you,” he said, seeing him pull out a receipt and he got out his own sharpie that he keeps in his pocket for this exact reason.

“Thank you so much Mr. Tomlinson, you’re just such an amazing player, just holy shit I can’t believe you’re in front of me!!”

Louis offered him a small nervous smile and handed him the reciept with his signature on it. And he made sure to shake his hand quickly before bee-lining it to the door, thankfully seeing a car waiting for him right outside.

“Hey, you alright mate?”

“Yeah,” Louis breathed out as he hopped in the car, getting settled in his seat and feeling the driver take off down the road. “Sorry about being late, I guess I just lost track of time.”

“It’s fine,” Liam waved off, it not being a big deal at all. “You still have plenty of time to get ready for your dinner.”

Louis let out a deep breath as he nodded to himself, forgetting all about this dinner he had to go to, but that’s why he had Liam, to remind him of these things. “Can you come with me?” he asked quietly, glancing over at the younger lad. “I know it isn’t in your manager job description, but it would just mean a lot…”

“Of course Lou, whatever you want,” Liam smiled back at him, knowing just how nervous he can get with these kinds of things. “If anything I think it will be good that I’m there, these are sponsors after all and I don’t want you talking about potential deals without me there.”

Louis rolled his eyes, hoping Liam could lead most of the conversation tonight and he could solely focus on eating, he knew he was good at that. Maybe if he was feeling really adventurous though he could try to sneak a peek at his phone, maybe text a certain someone and try to seem at least somewhat engaged during this dinner.

*~*

“Niall!!” Harry crashed into his flat, breathing heavily and looking everywhere for his best mate.

“Geez, what H?” Niall said, placing his hand over his chest and trying to figure out how to get his heart beating again.

“I sat with him! And we talked, like I actually managed to say things!!” Harry screamed, running in front of the Irish lad and jumping excitedly.

“Wait, the guy in the cafe that’s always hiding in the corner and reading?” Niall asked quietly, seeing the younger lad nod furiously and feeling his own jaw drop. “Mate what the hell?! How did you manage that?! You’ve been stalking him for weeks now, why today of all days did you decide to grow a pair?!”

Harry narrowed his eyes at Niall for a second, him never stalking but casually glancing whenever they were in the cafe at the same time. “The place was packed today and I had nowhere to sit so I asked to sit with him and we got to talking!”

“Finally,” Niall laughed as he rolled his eyes and looked back to the tv. “So did you get his number, set up a date or something?”

“No,” Harry huffed, throwing himself onto the couch next to his best mate. “He has my card, but I don’t know if he’ll actually text me. I did the whole nervous talking thing and I may have ruined everything before it even started.”

Niall bit his lip, already seeing Harry start to overthink and sike himself out, but he was sure it wasn’t that bad. “You know I really wanna see this guy if you’re this crazy over him.”

“Well I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again, and if I do I probably won’t be able to go up to him because of how badly I put my foot in my mouth today,” he groaned into his hands, replaying the afternoon in his head and realizing how stupid everything he said was.

“If he does text you ask him to come to the game this weekend,” Niall mumbled as he shoved a handful of crisps in his mouth. “It’d be cool, I won those tickets to meet some of the players and we have really great seats, it’d be the perfect first date.”

“I dunno mate, he’s really quiet and clearly likes to keep to himself so a footie game with my best mate and surrounded by a lot of people seems like a lot,” Harry muttered to himself, not even sure if Will would text him.

Niall shrugged, not thinking it was a terrible idea but at least he threw it out there as an option. “Do you even know if he’s gay? Or single? Or know anything about him at all?”

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip, playing with his fingers and realizing he did 99% of talking earlier today. “W-well I know he’s nice and really freaking cute and he seemed like he was a fan of United. He asked me about the jersey and-”

“So it’d be perfect if he comes to the game with us!! Seriously H, seeing Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik in the flesh is any United fan’s dream!”

“Well he needs to text me first!”

Niall groaned, hearing this guy was a possible fan made him like him that much more. “Fine, but tell me you at least know his name.”

That one thing Harry did know, probably the only thing he knew about the blue eyed lad. “His name is William,” he said softly, ducking his head and trying to hide his furious blush just at thinking about him.

“Oh you are so smitten mate,” Niall smirked over at the younger lad. “Even if he doesn’t text you if you see him at the cafe talk to him again, maybe let him lead the conversation instead of you blabbering on about your usual nonsense.”

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that he talks a lot, especially when he’s nervous, but he couldn’t help it. Especially after seeing Will sit at the cafe for weeks and trying to gather the courage to talk to him he wanted this first impression to be a good one. Harry wasn’t so sure it was though.

“H your phone.”

“Huh?” he asked, being taken out of his thoughts and having no clue what Niall mumbled.

“Your phone buzzed,” Niall said, keeping his eyes on the tv but waved his hand towards the coffee table where the younger lad’s cell was.

Harry let out a deep breath, really not having a care in the world who was texting him unless it was Will. But just in case it was a client he picked up his phone anyway, opened the message and felt himself choke on his own spit as he read it.

“Niall!!!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, actually yelling so loud he scared himself and managed to drop his phone.

“Jesus fuck- what H?!” Niall angrily yelled back, that being the second time today the curly haired lad gave him a heart attack.

“I-it’s him, it’s Will!!” Harry squealed, lunging for his phone and as soon as he had it shoving it in the Irish lad’s face. “Look! Look! He said ‘Hey it’s William, just wanted to say thank you for the fun lunch.’ !!!” he read off, putting it so close to Niall’s face his nose was squashed against it.

“Mate come on,” Niall groaned, shoving his hand away. “That’s great, now invite him to the game.”

At that Harry stilled for a second, never actually thinking Will would text him and he would have to be in the position where he had to respond. “Oh God, okay, uhm, yeah, yeah,” he nodded to himself, his thumbs hovering over the screen but not actually typing.

“Just give it here,” Niall said, snatching the phone away from him and typing out a quick message before Harry even realized his cell wasn’t in his hand.

Harry open and closed his mouth as Niall threw his phone back at him, only to feel his heart completely stop at what he had typed. “What did you do?!” he shrieked, banging on the screen and hoping somehow he could get the text back.

**To William: Hey ! Maybe we could keep the fun going ? Are you busy Saturday afternoon?? X**

“Would you stop princess? It’s just a simple invite.”

“You put a kiss at the end!! Are you trying to kill me?!”

Niall rolled his eyes, knowing if the younger lad kept yelling like this he was going to leave and head down to one of the pubs to drink in relative silence.

“Oh my God he’s never going to answer me,” Harry mumbled into his hands. “It was good while it lasted.”

Niall just side eyed his mate as he heard him blubbering to himself, it being maybe two minutes since he sent the text and already Harry was freaking out. But if those two minutes were bad the next hour was even worse.

The curly haired lad was pacing behind the couch, combing his fingers through his hair and checking his phone every other second. He would stand in certain parts of the flat to get a better signal or restart his phone just in case Will did text him and there was a glitch. And just as Niall was about to really start screaming at the younger lad to calm down Harry let out a loud squeak at feeling his phone vibrate in his hand.

“It’s him!!”

**From William: Sorry for the late response, I’m at a business dinner :/ And unfortunately I am busy Saturday afternoon.**

“Oh,” Harry said quietly, biting his lip and letting out a small breath but just as he was about to type out his reply another text came in.

**From William: I’m free Saturday night though :)**

Harry swallowed thickly, there being no way in hell he was reading this right, and there was a smiley, like Will actually wanted to hang out with him, like maybe he was excited. But no, he was overthinking this too much now, this was just him telling him when he was available to hang out, nothing more.

“Alright so Saturday afternoon he’s busy but he said he’s free Saturday night so what do I say?”

“Ask him on a date,” Niall said in a monotone voice, not even bothering to look away from the tv.

Harry opened his mouth, wanting to protest because now he actually had to plan a date and make it really nice but he didn’t even know if William was gay or just thought he wanted to hang out as mates.

He typed and re-typed message after message but none of them seemed right. And now he was taking too long, and over thinking everything again, he had to stop doing that.

“Harry for God’s sake just ask if he would like to go to dinner,” Niall rolled his eyes as he saw his best mate just standing there completely frozen.

Harry let out a deep breath, the younger lad making it seem so simple but it wasn’t. He tried to type out the message again, maybe reading it 7 times over to make sure it seemed at least decent before finally sending it off.

**To William: Saturday night works !! Would you maybe want to go to dinner ?**

“H can you please sit? You’re starting to make me anxious with all your pacing, just relax mate.”

Harry side eyed the younger lad for a second, mumbling to himself before actually taking a seat on the couch, knowing if he kept pacing like he was he would only make himself more nervous.

He didn’t know if Will actually said yes to dinner if it would be a date or just going out as friends. Maybe if they end up going to eat he’ll gauge how the blue eyed lad acts throughout the night and if he seems flirty Harry knows he’ll have absolutely no problem flirting back.

**From William: Instead of going out would you maybe be okay with coming over to mine and we can cook ? I’m sorry, I just don’t really like going out on weekends, there are a lot of people.**

“Mate he wants me to go over to his for dinner,” Harry said, looking over to Niall and seeing him raising his eyebrows at him.

“Is he seriously that shy he doesn’t like being in crowds?”

“Don’t know and don’t care if he is,” Harry shrugged, furiously typing out his response that of course he’d be happy to go over to his place and make dinner.

Any time with Will was more than good enough for him, and Harry was sure no matter what they were doing it would be fun. He wasn’t sure if it was a date and he didn’t want to ask, only for Will to say no and make things awkward. And of course Niall was no help at all, just talking about the game on Saturday and going on and on about some player named Tomlinson or something.

Sure Harry was excited for the game, he was sure he could get some amazing pictures and getting to meet a few of the players will be really cool, but he just wasn’t a sports guy in the slightest so he was worried he would get a bit bored. At least he had his time with Will later in the night to look forward to.

*~*

“Harry get that camera outta my face before I smash it to the ground.”

Harry quickly backed up from Niall, the Irish lad reaching for his lense and about to grab it and if the older lad did that he knew he would have to break his hand, this lense was more than £3,000.

“It’s not my fault you’re so photogenic Ni,” he laughed to himself, adjusting the settings on his camera, wanting them to be just right so he could get the best shots for the game.

Niall rolled his eyes, not caring about what the curly haired lad was saying in the slightest as he jumped in place, knowing there were only mere minutes left before he met his idols.

“Mate you’re gonna sweat through your shirt, whoever these guys are they won’t want to be near you,” Harry teased as he watched his best mate tugging at the hem of his jersey nervously and keeping his eyes locked on the door that held the two players they were meeting behind it.

Niall still didn’t say anything though, trying his absolute hardest to calm down and not seem like a nervous wreck. Winning these tickets were probably the highlight of his life but him being him he was going to mess it up because he couldn’t relax.

“Who are these guys again? They’re on Manchester right?”

At that Niall actually groaned, wondering how he was best mates with someone who knew absolutely nothing about sports or even the best players in the world. “It’s Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik. They’re both on United, Tomlinson is a striker and captain and Malik is the goalkeeper,” he told him quickly.

Harry hummed, not knowing who either of them were or what they looked like, but he figured they must be really good if Niall was freaking out this much. Good thing they won seats too, and really amazing seats at that so at least he could get good pictures and maybe try to learn the game.

“Would you hate me if I take pictures when you meet them?”

“No, no, no, please take pictures, I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life,” Niall rushed out.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly, nodding at his best mate and taking some quick shots of him to make sure his settings were right.

“You two excited? The guys are ready to meet you if you’re ready to go in.”

Niall let out a deep breath, trying his absolute hardest to calm down as he nodded back at the brown eyed man.

Harry rubbed Niall’s back gently, trying to help him relax before the puppy looking man opened the door for them and the Irish lad very nervously shuffled forward and peeked into the room.

He had his camera ready, his smile only growing as he watched Niall stutter to himself and go wide eyed at seeing the two players. One of them being tall dark and handsome, the Irish lad immediately heading over to him and shaking his hand, rushing out how great it was to meet him and Harry was taking picture after picture, happy to see his best mate so excited.

The other player though Harry couldn’t really see. His back was to them but he could see he was a bit shorter and had feathery brown hair, and for some reason there was something kind of familiar about him.

Harry was more focused on taking pictures though, knowing this was a really special moment for his best mate. Niall was stuttering and fumbling over his words but when he saw the dark haired player pulling the shorter player towards them and try to get them to interact with them Harry stilled at seeing who it was.

“Will?” he asked confused, taking the camera away from his face and seeing the blue eyed lad freeze in front of him. “What are you doing here?”

“Holy shit, it’s so amazing to meet you, just oh my God I can’t believe you’re in front of me,” Niall rushed out, grabbing the footie player’s hand and shaking it.

Harry only grew more and more confused as he looked between Will and Niall, having absolutely no clue why he was freaking out about meeting him, or how he even knew him. And the entire time Will was just standing there completely still, not saying a word or taking his eyes off him

“Lou, you okay?” the brown eyed man asked worriedly as he walked over to him.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, glancing between Will, Niall, and the other player who looked just as concerned as the brunette haired lad. “Can someone tell me what’s going on?”

“H come on, this is them, Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson,” Niall said, figuring his best mate at least knew what they looked liked.

“No, that’s Will,” Harry said, pointing to the blue eyed lad who still hadn’t taken his eyes off him.

Everyone in the room looked between the two completely confused, clearly having no idea what the curly haired lad was talking about. Harry needed some kind of explanation because he felt like he was the only one there who was absolutely lost. And when he heard Will clear his throat and saw him open and close his mouth he was hoping for him to tell him what was going on.

“Harry I uhm… I-I’m Louis Tomlinson,” he stuttered out quietly, unable to meet the curly haired lad’s eyes.

“You know Louis Tomlinson and you didn’t tell me?!” Niall screamed.

“What?” Harry asked, only growing more and more confused, shaking his head at his best mate before focusing on the blue eyed lad who refused to pick his head up. “You told me your name was William, why would you-”

“Hey, Harry, right?” the brown eyed lad stopped him. “How about you two talk over here and Niall, that’s your name, yeah? You can talk to Zayn, ask him some questions or just whatever you want.”

Harry nodded, needing to talk to Will, or Louis or whatever his name was and not wasting a second before following him to the other side of the room, feeling Niall’s eyes locked on him the entire time.

And even when they were away from the other guys they were both still quiet. The blue eyed lad fiddling with the hem of his jersey, biting his lip nervously and refusing to pick his head up as Harry just looked at him.

“So William isn’t your real name…” he said quietly, letting his camera hang by his side and crossing his arms over his chest as he kept his eyes on the blue eyed lad. “Why did you lie to me?”

Louis opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out what to say, feeling his heart pounding and his hands getting clammy under the curly haired lad’s gaze. He felt so nervous he could barely breathe, that anything he said would be the wrong thing but he didn’t want Harry mad at him, he hated it when people were upset with him.

“You don’t have to be scared, I just want to understand,” Harry said softly as he saw Will, or Louis, a second away from having a panic attack.

“I-I’m sorry,” Louis stuttered out quietly, letting out a deep breath, still unable to look back at him. “It’s just I-... For a little bit I wasn’t Louis Tomlinson and it was nice to meet someone who liked me before they knew who I really was,” he said, finally picking his head up and was more than relieved to see that Harry wasn’t upset with him. “I was going to tell you tonight when you came over, I swear…”

Harry knew he was telling the truth, and he really wasn’t mad, he couldn’t be for Louis just wanting to feel normal for a little bit. “Well do you still want to hang out tonight? I mean I guess I understand why you couldn’t do this afternoon, cause you have like a game and stuff,” he laughed to himself, scratching the back of his neck and seeing the blue eyed lad’s cheeks going red. “I was actually going to ask you to come with Niall and I but here you are and you’re like the captain, at least that’s what Niall said, and that’s a really big deal and-”

“Harry,” Louis muffled a laugh into his hand, feeling like he could actually breathe knowing that he wasn’t mad at him.

“Shit, I’m talking too much,” Harry mumbled to himself as he shook his head and cleared his racing thoughts. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Harry I should be the one apologizing,” Louis stopped him again. “I lied to you, but if it makes you feel any better my middle name is William.”

“You know what, it does actually,” Harry said through an airy chuckle. “Makes me feel like I know at least one thing about you…”

At that Louis couldn’t help but bite his lip and look down to his shoes, knowing he was quiet and he had a terrible habit of not opening up to people. But he liked Harry, he was nice and funny and more than easy on the eyes, so he knew he had to make an effort to try to open up to him.

“W-well uhm, we still have dinner tonight… That is if you still want to come over and-”

“Yes! Yeah, of course!” Harry rushed out before realizing he sounded way to over eager and felt his face going red. “I mean uhm, sure, yeah.”

“Great,” Louis bit his lip, trying to hide his growing smile. “And you know, again I’m really sorry about the lying, I-”

“It’s fine Louis,” Harry said, knowing he would have to get used to saying his real name. And just as he was about to say something else his best mate just had to come up to them and not so subtly gawk at the blue eyed lad.

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew Louis Tomlinson?” Niall gritted out.

“Because I didn’t know he was Louis Tomlinson,” Harry rolled his eyes. “But anyway, Ni you clearly know who this is, and Louis this is my best mate, Niall.”

“Right, yeah, the guy who let him borrow the jersey,” Louis said through a small laugh as he offered the blonde lad his hand, only for him to stare back at him wide eyed.

He looked between Harry and Niall, the Irish man not moving a muscle but just kept his eyes on him, and all Louis could do was awkwardly put his hand down.

“Niall you’re being weird,” Harry muttered under his breath as he saw the older lad refusing to move.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I just- I can’t believe you’re in front of me,” Niall breathed out, trying his hardest to calm down and not come off as some creepy super fan.

“Well it’s really nice to meet you too,” Louis grinned back at him, this being Harry’s best mate after all, he had to make a good first impression. “You excited for the game? Harry told me you’re a pretty big fan.”

“Huge fan, crazy fan, I mean I watch all your games and have been following Man U since I was little, it’s nuts that I’m actually here and like able to see a real game.”

“You’ve never been to a game before?” Louis asked a bit surprised.

Niall bit his lip and shook his head, growing up his family didn’t like the team and now he just didn’t have the money to go. When he won these tickets he swears he was crying for almost a week straight about it, and the fact that he was actually here now he wanted to cry again. But after Louis said he could easily get them tickets whenever they wanted Niall couldn’t help but get a bit teary eyed, and even if Harry was taking pictures of him he didn’t care, this day couldn’t get any better.

“Zayn, Lou, we have to get going.”

Louis picked his head up, nodding at Liam before offering both Niall and Harry one more smile. “Meet me on the pitch after the game, yeah?” he asked the curly haired lad.

“Sure,” Harry said through a soft smile, nodding back at him before he watched the two players and the other guy head out of the room.

“You better keep him around, I want free seats,” Niall said as soon as the door closed.

Harry rolled his eyes as he adjusted his camera strap, not caring about free seats in the slightest but rather getting to know the real Louis. And he felt like being at the game, watching the blue eyed lad run up and down the pitch and seeing him for the first time ever be confident and sure of himself he was starting to see Louis come out of his shell a bit.

He was more focused on keeping his camera on the blue eyed lad than actually watching the game, but at least he had Niall screaming in his ear next to him and he could tell by his yells if something good or bad happened. All he knew was that he was getting some amazing shots and he couldn’t wait to go home, edit them and show them to Louis later tonight.

When the final buzzer went off and Harry finally took his camera away from his face he saw the score 2-0, Manchester winning.

Niall was screaming, tugging on his arm and jumping all over the place, the rest of the crowd looking like they were doing the same, but the only thing Harry was doing was watching Louis on the pitch run up to Zayn and almost tackle him in a hug.

He couldn’t be happier for Louis, even though Harry was sure he’s won too many games to count, but this was still special. And when he and Niall got down to the pitch Harry was more than ready to tell the blue eyed lad how great he did and how amazing the game was even though he didn’t catch a single second of it.

“Holy shit they’re all around me,” Niall breathed out, looking around the pitch wide eyed and seeing all of his favorite players surrounding him.

“Go up to some of them.”

Niall looked at his best mate like he had gone mad, knowing he couldn’t simply walk up to some of the greatest players in the world and try to talk to them. He knew Louis wanted to talk to Harry, so at least he could try to stutter out a few words to him before they had to go.

“Harry, hey!”

He immediately smiled to himself at seeing Louis breathlessly jogging up to them, a clear high running through him as he weaved through other players on the pitch.

“Did you guys like the game?”

“The game?” Harry asked, trying his hardest to come up with something because he didn’t catch a single second of it. “Yeah, yeah, it was great, very uhm… Athletic.”

Niall let out a snort as Louis raised his eyebrows at him and nodded, of course making Harry’s cheeks go red as he realized just how stupid that sounded.

“Right, well I just wanted to catch up and I’ll make it quick because I’m sweaty and gross,” Louis said through a sheepish laugh, trying to wipe away some of the sweat from his head so he didn’t look as disgusting. “Do you think you’d want to come over around 6?”

“Sure,” Harry shrugged. “Do you want me to bring anything or just myself?” he asked, smiling at the blue eyed lad and seeing his cheeks going pink as he opened and closed his mouth.

“N-no, just you,” Louis cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck and offering Harry a quick smile. “So I‘ll see you in a bit.”

Harry raised his eyebrows as he saw Louis scurry away, not quite sure why all of a sudden he seemed so flustered, but he shrugged it off as Louis being Louis.

“He’s so freaking cute,” Niall laughed to himself. “It’s like he’s a scared puppy, it’s adorable. Whenever I thought of him I always thought he’d be this tough guy, doesn’t take shit from anyone, cause that’s what he’s like on the pitch, but damn, he’s so shy, I love it.”

“Yeah, he is pretty cute,” Harry said quietly to himself, glancing over his shoulder and seeing Louis head to the locker room with his team.

Just a few more hours and he could get the blue eyed lad all to himself and Harry couldn’t wait.

*~*

“What the hell,” Harry breathed out, almost in complete awe as he looked around Louis’ building’s lobby.

Of course he knew Louis would live in a nice place, he’s a professional football player for God’s sake. But still, Harry wasn’t expecting this. Even the lift that took him up to the loft was nicer than his own flat, he didn’t see why someone wouldn’t just live in there.

And before Harry could even think about what Louis’ place looked like the doors opened in front of him, a large living room greeting him as well as a very, very big and [fluffy dog](https://67.media.tumblr.com/1d0c1cb1bd646469856c3f5e67b10093/tumblr_oci4itPxGJ1tqp428o3_1280.jpg).

“Well he-”

Before Harry could even say hi to the dog it barked at him, a massive bark that felt like it almost shook the entire building and made him jump where he was.

“Uhm, Louis,” he barely managed to squeak, feeling like if he moved a muscle this monster of a beast would attack.

“Monkey! Go lay down, come on,” Louis muttered as he rushed towards the lift, seeing Harry absolutely petrified before shooing his dog away and seeing him trott off. “Sorry about him, he really is friendly, I swear.”

And again all Harry could do was let out a small squeak, not quite sure he believed the blue eyed lad and made sure that the hallway was clear of the animal before finally stepping out of the lift.

“Where in the world did you find that bear? Like do you have a permit to own that thing?”

“Monkey? He’s not that big,” Louis said confused.

Harry scoffed, the blue eyed lad’s dog so big it could most definitely eat him if it wanted to. “Okay crazy, you must’ve gotten hit in the head with too many footballs if you think that thing is a normal size.”

At that Louis bit his lip, trying to muffle the laugh that threatened to escape him as he led Harry further into the [loft](http://www.christiesrealestate.com/eng/sales/detail/170-l-78337-f1501121540700168/one-hyde-park-knightsbridge-london-sw1x-knightsbridge-london-lv). “Well I dunno, maybe he’s not normal, but he’s not bear size.”

“Lies,” Harry muttered, following Louis through his flat and trying not to gawk at the blue eyed lad’s loft. “Also, Monkey? You do realize that’s a whole other animal, right?”

“I’m sorry but I thought I invited you over here for dinner and not to roast me about my dog,” Louis tried joking as he raised his eyebrows at Harry, actually relieved to see him smile and let out a small laugh. “But I dunno, I always thought it was cute when animals were named after other animals.”

Harry hummed, it being adorable that Louis thought that, but he couldn’t just say that, so instead he kept an eye out for monster dog.

“So uhm, yeah this is- this is my place,” Louis stuttered over himself,  clearing his throat slightly and gesturing to his loft. “I have a uhm, a living room and the- the bathroom is down the hall, I can-”

“You okay?” Harry asked, the blue eyed lad stumbling over his words and looking like a nervous wreck as they walked around. “It’s just me here, it’s okay.”

Louis bit his lip as he looked back at Harry and saw him smiling at him. It was the fact that it was him here that had him a second away from freaking out but he knew Harry enjoyed his company, he didn’t have to be scared. It was the fact that he didn’t know if this was a date or just two mates hanging out that had him terrified.

“Yeah, well, so I was thinking we could make tacos,” Louis said, leading the green eyed lad into the kitchen and glancing over at him to see him nodding. “I have regular beef and everything, but there was actually something I wanted to try, and it’s okay if you don’t want it, we can definitely-”

“Louis,” Harry chuckled, him talking a mile a minute, his face almost going red because he wasn’t breathing. “I’m not a picky eater so whatever you want we’ll make it.”

“Okay,” Louis breathed out, him probably looking and sounding like a right mess, he had to calm down. “Well I caught some bass the other day and I thought it’d be good to maybe put that in the tacos.”

“You caught fish?” Harry asked confused.

“Uhm, yeah,” Louis said quietly, not quite sure why he was looking at him like that. “I like to go out on my boat and fish, i-it’s just something I do for fun a-and-”

“Louis!” Harry stopped him again, now really seeing him get nervous. “It’s okay, relax, it’s something you love, you don’t have to be scared telling me about it,” he laughed to himself. “I’d love to hear all about your adventures out on the sea, but as we cook cause I’m starving.”

“Okay,” Louis breathed out through a quiet laugh, knowing if he didn’t relax he was going to scare this guy away. “Well then let’s get to it.”

Harry nodded back at him, offering Louis a soft smile and hoping he would start to feel comfortable with him as the night wore on. And he may have had to ask him question after question to get him to open up a bit, but at least he was learning things about Louis.

Harry found out he was 25, the same age as him, loved to take his boat out on his days off to fish, read, and oddly enough take walks in the rain, which he thought was a bit funny. And the more he talked and joked with Louis he could see the older lad coming out of his shell a bit, but there was still that nervous hesitance with him.

Harry didn’t know what it was, or if Louis was always like this, but it didn’t matter to him, it was just one of the blue eyed lad’s many quirks that he couldn’t help but find adorable.

He knew Louis was quiet, that he was shy and of course Harry wondered why, if there was a reason he was so nervous or if that’s just how the older lad was. But at least as they made dinner and the more they talked the less Louis was stuttering and the more comfortable he seemed to get.

Of course Harry still had no idea if this was a date or what, and he didn’t want to treat it like a date and try to make a move only for the blue eyed lad to be straight and then proceed to be freaked out by him and never want to talk again.

For right now though all Harry really focused on was making Louis smile and laugh. He really liked it when he was happy, when he didn’t seem nervous to say something but instead could joke and tease him back.

Making dinner was fun, even if the only thing Louis knew how to do was handle the fish, Harry was more than happy to take care of everything else. He may or may not have shown off a few knife skills and casually slipped in that he used to work at a bakery and liked to cook for fun, but if anything he was more than pleased to see the blue eyed lad a bit impressed.

“I’m only good at making fish, so that’s what I have most nights,” Louis said quietly as he stood on his toes to reach for two plates. “Either on top of a salad or mixed in with some pasta, but at least-” he stopped himself, turning around with the plates in his hands and seeing Harry staring at where his shirt rode up him.

But still even when he looked back at the younger lad Harry didn’t take his eyes off him and Louis couldn’t do anything but feel his cheeks start to burn under his stare and swallow thickly at how he was looking at him.

“U-uhm Harry…”

“Huh?” Harry snapped his head up, immediately seeing Louis staring back at him and feeling his own face heating up as he was caught blatantly staring. “U-uh, yeah, uhm fish is good on that stuff,” he tried to play off like he was listening, scratching the back of his neck and hoping his eyes wouldn’t travel back to looking at the older lad’s bum.

Of course his embarrassment couldn’t end there though, because it was only a second later he felt something large and wet nudging his leg, only to look down, see Monkey and let out a not so manly shriek before remembering the huge beast wasn’t going to eat him.

“Monkey, come here,” Louis said, knowing he was hungry and getting him away from Harry.

And Harry just watched as Louis made his way to the other side of the kitchen with Monkey following after him. But now that the older lad’s back was to him again he could let his eyes travel down his backside and not so shamelessly stare at his bum as he bent over to feed the dog.

He didn’t think football was all that important, but maybe he was very, very wrong if it produced asses like this. Harry couldn’t get caught staring again though, that would be more than embarrassing. So he actually kept a lookout for when Louis would turn around, his eyes always returning to his perfect bum until the older lad was done feeding Monkey.

And luckily when he stood back up Louis just smiled softly back at him before getting their plates together and seemingly forgetting the whole checking him out thing. Harry really hoped it was because he didn’t mind, but maybe it was because he just didn’t want the rest of the night to be awkward.

“So uhm, can I ask why you didn’t want to go out?” he asked as they sat down at the dining room table. “I mean I don’t mind making dinner and having a quiet night in, I love it actually, but I was just curious.”

Louis bit the inside of his cheek as he got himself settled in his chair almost immediately feeling himself panicking at the younger lad’s question. He wanted to tell him, wanted to explain, but he could always come up with some other excuse. Louis wanted to be honest with Harry though, he wanted to be open but that was something he always struggled with. Maybe now he could start to try though.

“W-well uhm you see usually when I go out I get caught by fans or paps a-and it’s just that I didn’t want that to happen with us,” he said quietly, unable to meet the younger lad’s eye as he nibbled on his lip nervously.

“Oh… Well would you ever want to go out and do something?” Harry asked, glancing up from his food and seeing the blue eyed lad grow more and more nervous as the seconds passed.

Louis swallowed thickly, he wanted to tell him, but the words just couldn’t come out. He didn’t want to freak Harry out or make him uncomfortable, but sometimes you just have to take the leap, take a chance, no matter how scared you were.

“Of course I would, b-but uhm… I-I,” he stuttered out, trying his hardest to calm down and just say it. “I-it’s just that I’m not out to the media, or anyone really,” Louis rushed out but said it so quietly he wasn’t sure the curly haired lad heard him.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, taking in what Louis was saying and by the way he refused to pick his head up to look at him and saw his cheeks going bright red he felt himself still.

Did Louis like him? Is that what this was? He wanted to go out on dates in public, but he couldn’t because he wasn’t out, but even if that was the case Harry was almost jumping in his seat, Louis actually liked him!

“Is this a date?” he blurted out, at that making the older lad’s head snap up to him.

Louis opened and closed his mouth, hoping it was okay if he said yes, and he already jumped in the deep end, he might as well go for it. “It would be nice if it was,” he barely whispered.

And Harry didn’t even try to hide the smile that spread across his face, not wasting a second before stretching his legs under the table and tangling his feet with the older lad’s. “Yeah! Yeah of course!” he said maybe a bit too excited.

Louis felt his jaw go slack at the way Harry was looking at him. He didn’t think he would get this reaction at all, he was expecting the curly haired lad to leave, to be weirded out by him or mad that they couldn’t go out in public, but if anything Harry seemed like someone who just won the lottery. But just at the way he was smiling at him Louis had to bite back at his own sheepish grin, Harry seeming like he genuinely liked him. It was terrifying and exciting but Louis knew he still had to be careful, that he couldn’t jump into this but take things one day at a time.

“I uhm… Well I really like hanging out with you and I-I want to get to know you, it’s just that I feel so awful because with people not knowing I’m uhm, I’m gay it makes things hard to go out and do things,” Louis said quietly, seeing Harry nod and hum as he ate his food.

“I get it Lou,” Harry shrugged, just listening to the blue eyed lad he could hear how awful he felt and how nervous he was about saying these things.

He wanted Louis to be comfortable though, wanted him to know that he really did like him, that he found him absolutely adorable and was okay with whatever he wanted to do, be it going out in public or not.

“If uhm, i-if it’s not too much to ask I would uh, I would really like it just whenever you’re free maybe we could go on a real date,” Louis barely managed to stutter out, actually finding it in himself to look at the younger lad and not shy away.

“What? Is this a fake date?” Harry teased, shoving some more of his dinner in his mouth and smirking at the blue eyed lad.

“Well I dunno if making dinner at my loft with my dog terrorizing you is a date,” Louis laughed quietly to himself, finally relaxing enough where he felt like he could eat and not stumble over everything he said.

Just at that Harry’s smile grew, relieved to finally see the older lad calm down and not feel so nervous around him because everything was out in the open. “Even with your monster dog this is probably one of the best dates I’ve been on.”

“Liar,” Louis rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

“I’m not!” Harry let out a loud laugh, looking at Louis as seriously as he could. “Seriously this is the most fun I’ve had in a long time, I really like spending time with you.”

Louis didn’t believe him at all, there was no way the younger lad found him as interesting as he said he did. He knew he was a wreck, always stuttering and making a fool of himself, and he really didn’t understand why Harry even bothered talking to him let alone actually want to spend time with him and go on a date with him. But Louis wasn’t going to argue with him, not wanting the green eyed lad to see just how insecure he was even though it was probably written all over his face.

“So I’m just wondering and don’t feel obligated to answer or anything,” Harry said with his mouthfull, only to realize he was mumbling and probably looked disgusting. “Have you uhm, well have you ever had boyfriends before?” he asked softly, seeing the older lad biting his lip and keeping his eyes locked on his dinner plate. “You just seem really hesitant and scared about this whole thing, and it’s totally okay if you haven’t, I’m just being my nosy self.”

“W-well…” Louis barely managed out, swallowing thickly and letting out a deep breath as he finally picked his head up to look at Harry across from him. “I mean in high school there was this guy I kissed at a party but apparently he was drunk and was dared by his friends to kiss me, and I later found out I was only invited to the party as a joke...” he said so quietly he wasn’t sure the younger lad had heard him. “A-as for a boyfriend I uhm, w-well I’ve had one before but it- it wasn’t good, w-we-”

“It’s okay,” Harry stopped him, it being clear the subject was very touchy to the blue eyed lad. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

And the answer was absolutely no, he didn’t want to talk about it and he was more than grateful Harry didn’t pressure him to say more. That was one thing he really liked about Harry, that he made sure that he was comfortable, that he was so soft, almost gentle with everything he did with him. And Louis knew he needed someone like that, someone who would be patient and understanding with him because after his last “relationship” he wasn’t sure he could trust another guy, wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to let someone in and get to really know him.

But for the rest of dinner Louis surprised himself with how much he was smiling, how much he was trying to muffle his laugh into his hand. Harry talked way too much for any sane person, but everything he went on and on about was more than ridiculous and Louis was almost sure he was talking about nonsense just to see him smile.

His cheeks were going red, his stomach was hurting from laughing so much and Louis really can’t say the last time he felt like this with someone, if he’s ever felt like this before.

It was nice having someone who could go on about nothing for such a long time, and Louis didn’t say much, but just enough to see the younger lad’s own smile grow and a surprising bark of a laugh to escape him every now and then. And just at the fact that Louis could get a reaction like that out of Harry made him have to bite back his own widening grin.

Hours later when they were done with dinner they were still sitting at the table though, Harry taking it upon himself to pick up their plates and bring them to the sink.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that I can-”

“I’m just putting them into the sink Lou,” Harry laughed to himself as he rolled his eyes fondly. “But if you think it’s really that big of a deal you can make it up to me by picking out a movie and leading me to your couch.”

Louis bit his lip, trying his absolute hardest to hold back his growing smile as he saw the younger lad raising his eyebrows and grinning back at him. But he managed to show Harry to his couch, the younger lad wasting no time before throwing himself down on the plush furniture, only for Monkey to come up to him and place his head right on his lap.

“Look at you, you monster,” Harry muttered to himself, the dog’s head covering his entire lap. “I guess you’re kinda cute when you’re not barking at me.”

“Be nice to him, he’s adorable,” Louis said, getting the movie situated in the dvd player and taking a seat next to the younger lad.

Harry was more than ready to retort, Monkey being a huge beast and not so adorable. But he had to shut himself right up as he saw the huge dog jump onto the couch next to Louis and cuddle into his side.

“Alright, maybe he isn’t terrible,” Harry breathed out, the two of them all snuggled up together actually looking exceptionally cute.

Louis smiled to himself, petting Monkey and kissing his head as he put almost his entire body weight on him. And it was quiet for a few minutes, the two of them just watching the opening commercials on the dvd. He couldn’t help but glance over at Harry every other second though, the younger lad seeming like he was scootching closer and closer to him and trying to be discreet about it but failing.

And Louis could see how close he was getting, how Harry’s arm was so incredibly close to touching his that all he would have to do is bend his elbow for his skin to brush the green eyed lad’s. But Louis knew he could do that, it was taking everything he had in him just to look over at Harry every now and then, and just at them being so close he felt his heart pounding embarrassingly fast.

“You know, someone would never be able to guess a famous footie player lives here.”

Just at his voice Louis jumped where he was sitting, too lost in his thoughts before Harry randomly spoke up.

“How come you don’t have like a wall of trophies and awards and all that? I mean if you’re as good of a player as Niall says you are you must have a few,” Harry smiled down at him, seeing the older lad’s cheeks tinted pink.

“W-well I have trophies and everything, they’re just- well I keep them in my bedroom closet,” Louis said quietly. “I dunno, I just don’t want to put them on display or seem like I’m gloating.”

“There’s a difference between gloating and being proud of your accomplishments,” Harry said softly, only seeing Louis shrug and bite his lip. “Well if you want I can show you the pictures I took and edited from your game.”

“Sure,” Louis said, trying to hold back how excited he was, secretly dying to see some of Harry’s work.

And Harry didn’t waste a second before happily pulling his phone out, shuffling impossibly closer to Louis, and wrapping his arm around the older lad. “I have to confess I wasn’t paying attention to the game in the slightest,” he said through an embarrassed laugh. “But because of that I got some really amazing shots of you, it seems like we had that photoshoot after all huh?”

When he looked down at Louis though he didn’t see him laughing or smiling, instead just saw the blue eyed lad’s cheeks bright red.

“Oh… Uhm sorry,” Harry said quietly, clearing his throat slightly and realizing he probably made Louis uncomfortable with his arm around him and hand resting on his waist.

And just as he was about to take his arm off him Louis quickly shook his head, his mouth opening and closing like he wanted to say something but couldn’t.

“Shit, no, it’s okay,” he managed out, Harry taking his arm off him being the last thing he wanted him to do. “I-I just get nervous, you… You make me nervous…”

Harry wasn’t sure if that was a good thing, or bad thing. All he knew was that seeing Louis all flustered like this was more than adorable and something he definitely had to do more often.

But all Harry did was pull the older lad impossibly closer to his side, give his waist a gentle squeeze and tell him there was nothing to be nervous about, it was just him here and he wasn’t anything special. And Louis just rolled his eyes back at him, not saying anything on the matter before trying to get the attention back on Harry’s pictures.

Louis wasn’t sure if Harry scrolled through only a few pictures before he felt himself completely still, each one being better than the last and they were all of him.

The younger lad of course was going on and on about each one and talking into depth about the lighting in this one and how the angle in other really caught the emotion in the moment, but Louis was just stuck. Harry was talented, more talented than most of the sports photographers he’s worked with and he didn’t think playing footie could ever look so graceful, so easy.

To Louis it was a rough and rigid sport and that’s how most tried to capture it, but somehow Harry made it look beautiful.

“You hate them, don’t you?” Harry asked, Louis not saying a thing and just sitting there completely still as he showed him the pictures.

“No, no, I-... I love them,” he barely whispered, still unable to take his eyes off the screen. “Harry you… You really have a gift,” he said softly, finally picking his head up to look at the younger lad.

At that Harry raised his eyebrows, a wide smile coming over him as he glanced back down at Louis. “Well I’m glad you like them,” he said, biting his lip sheepishly and praying his cheeks weren’t going red. “If you want we can frame them and make a ‘Hall of Louis’ so as soon as people step foot off that lift they know where they are,” he said jokingly.

“Definitely not,” Louis laughed quietly to himself as he shook his head.

And all Harry could do was keep his eyes on the older lad, never wanting to just grab someone’s face and kiss them so badly before, but there was no doubt in his mind that Louis would be beyond startled. Maybe later though.

For right now he and the older lad completely ignored the movie he put on and talked about everything and nothing.

Louis was laughing into his neck and Monkey was looking at them confused, but all Harry really cared about was saying nonsense just to see the blue eyed lad smiling and keeping him as close as he could. But it was maybe an hour later Monkey was whining and nudging Louis’ arm, clearly desperate for some attention himself and the older lad didn’t waste a second before giving it to him.

Harry thought he deserved the attention more than monster dog, but Louis clearly didn’t think so as he hugged, pet and kissed Monkey.

As he did that though Harry pulled his phone up, taking a quick picture, and it may not have been the best work he’s done but it was still more than adorable to see the two all snuggled up.

“Look,” he laughed to himself, showing Louis the picture and seeing a small smile come over him. “You mind if I post this on Instagram?”

Louis bit his lip, people knowing he would be hanging out with Harry, but it was okay, it's not like they would know they were on a date. “U-uhm, yeah that’s okay,” he said quietly, at the same time pulling out his own phone and opening the app. “Here, I’ll even follow you.”

At that Harry was close to jumping in his seat, but instead just squeezed Louis into his side, did a quick editing job and tagged Louis in the photo.

**@Harry_Styles: Beauty and the Beast.**

Louis couldn’t help but feel his cheeks heat up at the caption, the picture being him and Monkey, and there was no way Harry could be referring to him with the beast part.

“Why’d you put it in black and white?”

“Just thought it looked better,” Harry shrugged, offering the older lad a small smile. “Also thanks for the first like,” he laughed to himself, as soon as he posted it Louis double tapping his picture and then proceeding to follow him.

“Well you have thousands of followers, I have to beat them out.”

“And you have millions,” Harry rolled his eyes, following the older lad right back and scrolling down his page, it being nothing but footie things.

“Don’t worry I’ll give you a shout out on Twitter and then you’ll have millions too,” Louis tried to joke.

“Oh goody,” Harry said through a small laugh, wrapping his arm back around Louis and pulling him away from Monkey, wanting to cuddle him a bit.

And for the rest of the night he wasn’t going to let him go, even if Monkey was whining and begging for attention Harry was more than happy Louis chose him over that beast of a dog.

*~*

“Please tell me everything went well and you didn’t fuck anything up and that we can still get free tickets,” Niall said as soon as he heard Harry come into the flat

Harry rolled his eyes as he kicked his shoes off and made his way over to the couch, still on a bit of a high from spending the night with Louis.

“Alright lover boy, spill it, tell me all the dirty things Louis Tomlinson made you do,” Niall wiggled his eyebrows at him, only to hear the younger lad scoff and shake his head.

“Louis is probably the most soft spoken, adorable, and shy person I’ve ever met, just, ugh he’s so freaking cute!” Harry said into his hands, trying his absolute hardest not to squeal at the thought of him.

“Louis? Louis Tomlinson?” Niall asked not believing it. “Well that doesn’t make any sense at all! On the pitch he’s ruthless and doesn’t take shit from anyone, he can’t be all like, like cute and nervous!”

“But Ni he is!! Like he blushes at absolutely everything and when he tries to tell a joke he bites his lip because he gets scared I won’t think it’s funny, but it’s always funny and God, he’s so freaking adorable!”

Niall just looked at his best mate for a second, none of this making any sense. But then again he also didn’t know Louis was gay, he didn’t think anyone knew that he wasn't out, but the more Harry told him about the footie player the more shocked he became.

“Wait so was this even a date?”

“Uhm, yeah, kinda,” Harry shrugged. “Lou said he wanted to go on a real date cause apparently making food at his loft doesn’t qualify as one or something.”

“Well did you guys kiss or anything or did you plan for a real date? Like c’mon H, don’t make me drag all of the details out of you,” Niall huffed.

“It’s uhm, it’s kind of complicated,” Harry said quietly as he scratched the back of his neck. “Like clearly he isn’t out to the public and just from talking about it it’s clear to anyone with eyes that he’s terrified of everyone finding out… But luckily we do have a real date planned.”

“Alright good, what is it? And also stop avoiding the kiss question, gimme all the dirty details.”

Harry rolled his eyes, there being no dirty details to give. “I’m not avoiding the question, we just didn’t kiss,” he said, Niall looking right back at him like he was lying. “Seriously, I mean we like cuddled on the couch and at the end of the night I hugged him and may have pecked his cheek, but that was it.”

“And if Louis is as shy and adorable as you say he is I’m sure just with that little peck his face got all red,” Niall laughed to himself, still trying to think of the famous footie player as a quiet and nervous person.

“Oh, yeah, totally, like bright red, it was super cute,” Harry chuckled, just at remembering the older lad’s face. “As for our date though we’re going to the aquarium,” he said happily.

“... The aquarium?”

“Yeah, Louis likes fish and I thought it would be fun,” Harry shrugged, his best mate just looking back at him confused.

“Louis Tomlinson likes fish?” he asked, that seeming odd to him.

“Ni you can’t pretend like you know him,” Harry said, it being clear Niall thought he knew everything about Louis. “Clearly all of your assumptions about him are more than wrong,” he said, just at the thought of the blue eyed lad being the rough and tough footie player Niall thinks he is to be hilarious.

“Alright, fine,” Niall huffed, the more Harry talked about Louis the more that seemed to be true. “But if he’s not out to anyone then how is this going to work? It’s not like while you guys are there you can hold hands or be all couply, and we both know that will be more than hard for you.”

Harry bit his lip as he looked down to his lap, knowing that was more than true. “I dunno, I mean at some point I’m sure he’ll want to come out…”

Niall just looked at his best mate for a second, not even wanting to guess how long it will take for Harry to get fed up with being Louis Tomlinson’s dirty little secret. He wasn’t that kind of guy who wanted to stay in the dark, he was an honest and loving person, but keeping whatever it was he and Louis were to themselves was going to be more than difficult for the younger lad.

“But uhm, in other news he invited you and I to next week’s game,” Harry said, immediately seeing Niall’s face light up. “He’s giving me a special pass to be on the sidelines where the other photographers are and he said you can join me if you’d like,” he smiled at the older lad, Niall completely still and looking like he was a second away from crying.

“T-that’s basically on the pitch,” Niall stuttered out, not even able to think about how close he’ll be to the players.

“Yeah, so the game is on Satur-”

“I know when it is!! Just holy shit!!” Niall yelled, grabbing the green eyed lad’s arm and shaking him.

Harry couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as he shoved Niall away, knowing he would be excited, but not this excited. If anything Harry was happy to get more pictures of Louis, and maybe he could seem like not such a creeper and get some shots of the other players as well. And he figured he should probably try to watch the game and learn a bit of it, it was a big part of Louis’ life after all.

But Harry also knew that as soon as he saw the older lad on the pitch all sweaty and taking charge that he wasn’t going to peel his eyes off him. So instead of waiting for the game he asked Niall to teach him about footie, and the Irish lad didn’t waste a second before screaming he would and putting on one of the many games he recorded on the tv.

Harry tried to keep up as Niall was going on and on about the sport, pointing out different things, what the various colored cards meant and tried to tell him stats about all the different players and their positions on the team.

There was no denying the more the older lad talked the more confused Harry got, but he really did try. About halfway into the game though his thoughts took him back to Louis and just imagining how great their day at the aquarium will be.

*~*

Louis’ leg bounced nervously as he looked all around the parking lot, biting his lip and playing with his fingers.

He had to physically stop himself to stay seated on the bench and not start that whole nervous pacing thing he does. Luckily Liam was there with him, otherwise he was sure he would’ve gotten in his car already and drove back home.

He was late, really late, and Louis tried texting him and Harry always answers his texts but now he wasn’t and he knew he must’ve done something wrong.

“T-this was a bad idea, we should just go…”

“No Lou, come on, give him a few,” Liam said softly, reaching a careful hand over and rubbing the older lad’s back. “You said he had work this morning, maybe he just got caught up in it, you know how those photographers are, they have to get the perfect shot,” he tried to joke.

“Yeah, b-but-”

“I’m here!! I’m here, I’m so sorry I’m late!!” Harry sprinted to the older lad, not wasting a second before wrapping his arms around him and spewing apology after apology. “I was taking pictures for this family and they had a pool and kept trying to splash me and my camera almost got wet and I almost had a heart attack but when I took my camera off they threw me in the pool and my phone was in my pocket, and I’m sure you tried to text me and call me but of course my phone was absolutely destroyed and I had to race home to shower, grab one of my old phones that still works and change and-”

“Harry,” Louis stopped him, trying to hide his growing smile as he heard the younger lad rambling.

If anything though he was relieved Harry actually showed up, for a little bit he felt like he wouldn’t come and that somehow Louis already messed this up before anything really happened between them. But of course that was him being his over thinking self and he made himself worry over nothing because here Harry was and it was clear he was more than happy to see him.

“Right, sorry,” Harry said sheepishly, knowing he was doing the whole over talking thing again.

And just as he pulled Louis into his side and gave him one more squeeze he saw some guy standing there with them and he quickly let go of the older lad, not knowing if he was a fan of Louis’ or what.

“Hey, Harry, right?”

“Uhm yeah,” Harry said confused as he shook the brown eyed lad’s offered hand.

“I’m Liam, we met at the game,” he raised his eyebrows, it being clear the younger lad didn’t remember him.

“Oh! Oh, yeah, shit, sorry,” Harry said sheepishly, now recognizing him. “Lou’s manager and best mate, we talked about you a bit,” he said through a small laugh, it being Liam and some other guy he thought was named Zayn who were the only people who knew about Louis being gay.

“And I’m sure he said nothing but terrible things,” Liam teased as he glanced over at his best mate and saw his cheeks bright red just from Harry’s arm being wrapped around him.

“I only speak the truth,” Louis shrugged as he joked back, getting an eyeroll from the younger lad.

“Yeah whatever,” Liam muttered. “Anyway, you’re probably wondering why I’m here and all that,” he said, focusing more on Harry. “So as you know Lou isn’t out to the public yet so you just have to be mindful of certain things.”

Louis bit his lip as he glanced up at Harry, seeing the younger lad’s face fall a bit as Liam started to explain everything they couldn’t do and how to act if fans happened to run into them. And as much as he hated seeing Harry clearly upset at the fact that they couldn’t hold hands or do what normal people do on dates Louis knew he couldn’t have people finding out about him.

“So yeah, that’s really it,” Liam said as soon as he summed up all the do’s and don'ts for Harry. “If you guys need me I’ll just be in the cafe doing some work and when you’re done come find me.”

“Thanks,” Louis said quietly, sending his best mate a small smile before focusing on Harry. “Are you uhm, are you ready to go inside?”

“Definitely,” Harry grinned back at him, already trying his absolute hardest not to just take Louis’ hand but instead settled on just letting their arms brush with every step they took.

Louis let out a deep breath as they walked towards the entrance, looking all around and hoping no one would recognize him and disrupt his and Harry’s date. The fact that this was a date at all had him close to shaking, especially since they were in public and people could see them. Louis was sure no matter what today would be fun though, he had Harry with him and the younger lad never shuts up and always has something interesting to say.

Not only that, but they were at an aquarium and of course Louis has been to multiple aquariums before but he still loves them. He only hoped that at seeing the fish he could stay calm and not freak out, knowing he got a bit over excited at seeing the animals, especially when there was such a variety of them.

“Can we get two please?” Louis asked quietly as they got up to the ticket stand, keeping his head down and pulling out his wallet to get his card.

“Oh, you don’t have to-” Harry stopped himself immediately though, seeing the older lad side eyeing him and he knew who was paying wasn’t going to be up for discussion. “Thanks Lou,” he said softly, sending him a small smile and fighting the urge not to pull him into his side or kiss his temple.

And Louis just grinned back at him before taking the tickets being handed to him and restraining himself to not just start skipping into the building to see all of the fish.

Harry glanced over at the older lad as they made their way inside, Louis looking all over the place amazed and they weren’t even fully in the aquarium yet. After Niall criticized his date plans with the older lad Harry had second thoughts that maybe coming here wasn’t a good idea, but just the look on Louis’ face he knew that this was more than a great idea.

“Oh Harry look! Look these are Gentoo penguins!!” Louis said excitedly, basically skipping towards the railing and overlooking the exhibit.

Harry was almost shocked as that was probably the loudest and happiest he’s ever seen Louis, and at such a simple thing.

“The Gentoo penguins are really cool, they’re the third largest species of penguins and luckily they aren’t going extinct, especially with all of this crazy climate stuff. You know the oceans are really suffering, especially where there’s ice,” Louis said, refusing to take his eyes off the animals as they swam. “People don’t really think about it, but it’s not only the polar bears and penguins that are in trouble, there’s ocean acidification and sea levels are rising which causes-...” he stopped himself, glancing over at Harry for a millisecond and seeing the younger lad just staring at him. “Uhm… S-sorry,” Louis cleared his throat slightly, unable to meet Harry’s eyes and gripping the railing in front of him impossibly tighter, knowing he was talking too much and there was no way the green eyed lad was interested.

Harry’s jaw was slack as he kept his eyes on Louis, never, not once hearing him say so much, and not only that but apparently he was an ocean expert. “How do you know all this stuff?” he asked through a soft smile, not wanting Louis to be sorry for talking about something he clearly loves.

“U-uhm, you know, just like, like reading up on oceans when I was younger and stuff,” Louis said quietly, still not able to meet the younger lad’s eyes.

“Reading and stuff,” Harry teased. “Come on Lou, you totally researched all this and you must know everything, that’s so crazy,” he shook his head, not believing how much the older lad knew.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he saw that Harry didn’t think it was weird, but instead was impressed. “Well I guess, yeah,” he laughed quietly to himself. “I guess you know everything about me now, my life basically consists of football and fish, that’s it,” he tried to joke, only to hear a barking and surprisingly loud laugh from the younger lad.

“Oh stop, you and I both know there’s a lot more to you than that,” Harry winked at him, only to see Louis’ cheeks go pink and stutter to himself before turning on his heel to go to the next exhibit.

Even as he followed after the older lad he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, happy whenever he did anything to get Louis a bit flustered. Harry didn’t want the older lad to think that he couldn’t talk about all the fish and everything he knew about them, and when he told Louis that he immediately saw him light up.

And thus began the “Oh Harry look!! This is the-” followed by whatever fish or animal he wanted to talk about.

Harry swears Louis knows every single species this aquarium has and he knew basically everything about all of them. To him it was crazy, first of all that Louis was talking so much and was clearly more than happy, but besides that the older lad was an ocean encyclopedia.

“Whoa…” Louis breathed out, turning down a corner and seeing a tunnel.

But that tunnel happened to be one of the aquarium tanks and they were able to walk through it and be surrounded by fish.

Louis was so entranced by it as he began to take a step into the tunnel, not even sure where to look because the water and fish were all around him. But a second later he heard Harry’s shutter on his camera going off, making him glance behind him and seeing the younger lad taking picture after picture.

He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Harry, him taking pictures all day, but as soon as the green eyed lad pointed his lense at him Louis quickly turned away.

“Aw come on Lou, just one,” Harry groaned, Louis hiding from the camera all day.

Louis bit his lip as he shook his head, never liking to look at the camera. He doesn't mind if pictures are being taken of him, a couple fans today tried to be sneaky as they walked around the aquarium, but he just prefers to not look at the lense.

Harry let out a huff, begging all day for just one picture of the older lad smiling at the camera, but it was clear he wasn’t all that comfortable with it. So instead he backed away from Louis, making sure to get his silhouette just right as he gazed at the fish, needing to get down on one knee and getting the perfect angle before taking the picture of the older lad in the tunnel.

“Not too bad, huh?” Harry said, walking up to Louis and showing him the shot.

Louis had to bite his lip to hide his smile as he saw the picture, loving how the tunnel looked, how he couldn’t even tell it was him in the picture because it was just a silhouette.

“Can I post it?” Harry asked, already transferring the picture from his camera to his phone.

“Sure,” Louis shrugged, not expecting the wide grin that came over Harry as he pulled up his Instagram.

And he watched as the younger lad did some small editing things, amazed how quickly Harry got it all done and how great it looked. Louis couldn’t even imagine what it would look like if Harry had his computer and did a full editing job on it.

But when he saw Harry turn the picture into black and white he grew confused. Louis knew he did that to the other picture he took of him and posted, but he didn’t understand why he did it again. He just figured that Harry liked the look of it and that was all.

**@Harry_Styles: What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day holding your hand?**

“Wait, wait,” Louis stopped him as he saw the caption. “You uhm… Y-you can’t tag me in that.”

“Figured, I just thought it would be cute,” Harry said, bumping his hip with Louis’ and offering the older lad a small smile. “And no one can even tell it’s you, it’s alright,” he said, rubbing his back and looking around, grateful no one was near them.

Louis nodded to himself, that being true and leaning into the green eyed lad’s touch as he saw they were completely alone. “Well it’s uhm, it’s really nice,” he said quietly. “The caption I mean.”

“Can’t take credit, it’s from the Little Mermaid,” Harry laughed to himself, looking down at Louis and seeing the older lad’s eyes already on him.

And he could see the smallest smile come over Louis before the older lad’s cheeks went pink and he started biting his lip nervously.

Harry really couldn’t say he’s ever wanted to kiss someone so badly in his life before, Louis really is the cutest thing. And they were already so close, his arm was around his waist and all he would have to do is dip his head, that’s it before their lips would meet. But just as Harry was about to lean in a touch closer Louis swallowed thickly and quickly looked back to the tank surrounding them.

“D-did you know that the uhm, well there is this tiny carp that some people use during pedicures because they nibble at toes and feet and make skin all soft,” he said quietly, only to realize that that sounded really gross. “But they say it doesn’t hurt, it’s like tiny kisses on your feet.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, unable to help the chuckle that escaped him as he took a quick look around, thankfully seeing no one and pulling the older lad into his chest, only to hear him let out a small gasp.

“I didn’t know that, like everything else you’ve told me today it’s all news to me,”  he said softly, taking a step forward, only to make Louis’ back press against the tank.

“Yeah, w-well it’s really cool because uhm, because these carp have razor sharp teeth but you can’t feel a thing and when you take your feet out of the water they’re all smooth,” Louis said, looking at the position they were in but was still caught up on the fish.

Harry hummed and nodded, that actually being really interesting, but he was kind of focused on something else. So he pulled Louis just a touch closer, felt the older lad grip at his biceps and saw his face turning impossibly more red before he opened his mouth.

“A-and another thing about carp is that-”

“Louis,” Harry actually stopped him this time, smiling down at Louis and wishing he wasn’t so nervous, it was just them here afterall. “As much as I want to hear about carp and I do, trust me, there’s just something else I wanna do.”

Louis felt himself freeze as he saw the way Harry was looking at him, glancing to his lips before picking his head up to meet his eyes again and swallowing thickly. “Uhm, o-okay.”

“Okay?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows, of course not wanting to kiss Louis if he didn’t want him to.

And when he saw the older lad let out a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself and nod all he could do was smile down at him.

Harry looked around quickly, double checking absolutely no one was near them before focusing back on Louis and wrapping his arms just a bit tighter around him. He took his time leaning down to meet the older lad, letting their noses brush, Louis’ shallow breaths mixing with his before he finally took the leap and connected their lips.

As soon as Harry kissed him he felt Louis gasp against him, but he was more than relieved to feel the older lad only tighten his grip on him and not pull away.

It was so gentle, so comfortable that it had Harry’s stomach twisting into knots. This was Louis who was kissing him, Louis who was running his fingers hesitantly threw his hair and allowed their lips to slowly move together.

And as much as Louis enjoyed talking about carp and other fish, he could easily say he preferred this. Getting kissed by Harry against an aquarium tank was almost too perfect, like it wasn’t a real moment. But sure enough, when Louis squeezed at the younger lad’s skin he knew he was really there.

Just as he was starting to feel confident though, that maybe Harry actually enjoyed kissing him because he kept doing it over and over again Louis heard footsteps and voices coming towards them. And he may not have been the gentlest as he pushed on Harry’s chest and had him back away from him, but at least when the people walked through the tunnel the younger lad wasn’t near him.

Louis watched as they walked through the tunnel, letting out a few deep breaths and making sure they weren’t in view before finally focusing back on Harry.

“I uhm… I’m sorry,” he said quietly, it being clear that the younger lad was a bit upset.

“No I-... I get it, it’s okay Lou,” Harry said, offering him a small smile as he took a step towards him, them being alone again.

Louis grinned back at him, relieved he wasn’t actually mad because the last thing he wanted to do was upset Harry. “Well we should keep going, I think we’re almost through all the exhibits.”

“Wait,” Harry stopped him, reaching out for the older lad and quickly pecking his lips, it being a clear surprise on Louis’ end. “Alright, now we can go,” he winked at him, giving Louis’ side one more squeeze before turning on his heel and continuing down the tunnel.

And Louis may have just stood there for a second, biting his lip so his smile wouldn’t break his face before rushing after the younger lad and continuing on their way through the aquarium.

*~*

“Niall if you keep jumping I’m kicking you out,” Harry muttered, trying to set up a shot on the pitch but with the Irish lad constantly moving next to him his camera couldn’t focus as he bumped into him over and over again.

“Sorry,” Niall said quickly, immediately freezing where he stood but was still in shock that he was just a step away from the pitch. “Seriously I love Louis. Like if I were gay I would totally-”

Harry slapped a hand over his best mate’s mouth, looking at him wide eyed and glancing to the other photographers to see if any of them heard what he said. “Would you watch your mouth? Please remember where we are and what we can and can’t talk about,” he muttered.

“Right, sorry,” Niall said, feeling like he would be apologizing a lot today because apparently he can’t control what comes out of his mouth. “Well I mean we can whisper,” he said, getting impossibly closer to the younger lad. “You haven’t said much about the date and that was almost a week ago. Was he being awkward the entire time or something?”

Harry huffed and completely gave up on trying to take any pictures as Niall was basically on top of him. “No, I mean if anything it was… Like perfect,” he said through a sheepish laugh. “I dunno, I just don’t want to jinx anything with him, it’s all been too good to be true.”

“Oh look at that face, you got some action,” Niall said, seeing Harry’s cheeks going pink. “Come on, nobody's listening please just tell me something about the date.”

“Well ya know, we went to the aquarium and Louis knows a lot about all kinds of fish and just the ocean in general, I dunno, it’s kinda funny,” Harry laughed quietly to himself, that being one of the older lad’s quirks that he found most endearing. “But because we were out in public we couldn’t hold hands or anything which kind of sucked, but at least for a bit we were alone and I managed to steal a kiss.”

“Get it H, that’s my guy,” Niall almost squealed, shaking his best mate and seeing his face get impossibly more red. “This is so crazy, like I just don’t get it… This guy comes off as so confident on the pitch but anyone who actually talks to him can see he’s kinda shy and quiet, I dunno, I don’t want to say standoffish, but maybe,” he shrugged to himself. “I guess that explains why he rarely does interviews and he’s never in the news or anything. Seriously Louis knows how to fly below the radar. The only time we actually see him is when he plays,” Niall said, realizing just how little he knew about the blue eyed lad.

“Yeah, he definitely likes to keep to himself,” Harry nodded, combing his fingers through his hair and hoping he wouldn’t start sweating because Louis couldn't see him all gross. “I don’t know why but he really is shy, like everything makes him nervous but maybe he’s just an anxious guy.”

Niall hummed, that being true but he didn’t understand how Louis could take charge on the pitch, but as soon as he’s off it it’s like he’s a completely different person. “Have you talked to him about it? Like asked him why he’s all shy? Cause maybe you could say something to kind of get him comfortable with you and then after you’ve been on a few dates he could come out and you guys won’t have to keep hiding.”

“We’ve only been on one date, that’s kind of a heavy subject,” Harry said quietly. “I mean what if it’s something he’s just really not comfortable talking about or something happened to him and it just affected him in a bad way? Like I don’t want to make him upset…”

Niall chewed on the bottom of his lip, understanding where Harry was coming from but he didn’t think it would hurt to ask. And just as he was about to tell the younger lad that a voice stopped him.

“Hey Harry.”

Harry spun around, happy to see it was Liam making his way towards them. “Hey am I okay here? Lou just gave me the pass and I wasn’t sure if there was a certain spot I should stand in. I mean it’s okay if you have to move me, it’s not like I’m a sports photographer, Louis was just doing something nice and-”

“Whoa, alright,” Liam chuckled to himself as he stopped the curly haired lad. “Yeah Lou was right, you do talk a lot,” he teased. “But no, you’re fine here. Louis was just freaking out because he didn’t know if you were here or not and he thought you weren’t coming or some crazy shit, I dunno.”

“Oh, well yeah, we’ve been here for a bit. Sorry, I should’ve texted him, but we were just so excited I forgot,” Harry said, feeling bad Louis was worrying over nothing.

“It’s fine,” Liam waved off. “He just sent me out here to see if you were here and you are so my work is done,” he smiled at the two, about to walk away before he was stopped.

“Wait, hey!” Niall said, making the brown eyed lad freeze. “I have a quick question about Louis.”

Harry looked over at his best mate, sending him a warning glare, not wanting him to ask anything stupid.

“Does Louis like put on a show and make himself seem more tough when he plays or something? Cause from what Haz told me he’s really-”

“Niall!!” Harry hissed, jabbing the Irish lad in the side and making him shut up.

“A show?” Liam asked with furrowed eyebrows. “Lou just puts his kit on and plays the game, it’s not like he’s playing some act and trying to get money or-”

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that!!” Niall rushed out. “I mean from what I’ve heard he’s just really shy but on the pitch he’s a God, like clearly he’s on tv and in front of millions of people so does he not get nervous then?”

Liam looked between the two, not sure what Harry exactly told Niall about Louis and how shy he is. “Louis likes the game and he’s good at it,” he said simply, that being all there is to it. “With footie he’s confident and he’s been doing it for such a long time he doesn’t get nervous anymore. It’s probably the only thing that’s been consistent his entire life and he depends on it…”

Harry bit his lip as he looked at Liam, knowing he wanted to talk to Louis, that of course he wanted to get to know him as much as possible and maybe the older lad could open up a bit.

“Listen, I’m just gonna go tell him you’re here so he’ll stop freaking out. I’ll come back to watch the game with you guys though,” Liam said, offering the two a small smile.

“Tell Zayn I say hi!!!” Niall yelled after him, getting a thumbs up from the brown eyed lad.

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing Zayn would have no clue who Niall was. From what he’s heard from Louis Zayn was just as quiet if not more so than he was and had a habit of keeping to himself. But the older lad also mentioned that Zayn chose to be a bit of a loner on the team while he had a hard time connecting with the other guys. Sure, they looked up to him on the pitch and respected him, but off the pitch the only person he talked to was Zayn.

“Did you seriously have to do that?” Harry huffed as he rolled his eyes.

“I was just curious, and you should be too,” Niall said, thinking what he did wasn’t all that ridiculous. “Louis is kinda funny, like its a bit weird he’s so shy and nervous but on the pitch he isn’t, there has to be a reason behind it.”

Harry shrugged, that may be true, but he knew it wasn’t their place to stick their noses in Louis’ personal life like this, they only knew him for a week afterall. “Well when Louis feels comfortable talking about it we will. Don’t go bothering his manager about him.”

Niall muttered a “fine”, unable to help himself if he was a bit curious about the blue eyed lad. Instead of bothering anyone else with questions he had about Louis Niall looked to the pitch, wanting the players to just come out already and start their warm ups.

And he was happy they only had to wait a few more minutes before the players finally made their way to the pitch, everyone screaming and yelling at the sight of the teams coming out of the tunnel.

All they had to do was warm up and then the game would start and before Niall could even begin to freak out and shake Harry again the younger lad already had his camera focused on Louis who was jogging around the pitch with Zayn.

Harry bit his lip as he tried to follow after Louis, him running around making it a bit hard to get a shot, but at least the older lad still looked more than cute as he did his warm ups.

Just as he was about to take a picture though Harry let out a not so manly squeal at feeling something very large and wet touching him.

“What the-” Harry stopped himself, going wide eyed as he saw Monkey breathing heavily and just staring at him after he licked him. “Monster dog what are you doing here?” he asked, petting the dog and feeling him come impossibly closer to him.

“Lou brings him to all the games. Says he helps him concentrate or something, but it’s not like he can even see him,” Liam said amused as he adjusted the leash and watched Monkey and Harry.

“Holy shit, that’s a bear,” Niall barely breathed out as he looked at the fluffy beast.

And all Harry did was continue to pet Monkey, him being not all that bad after all and for some reason he just gave off a really calming vibe. Even in the loud and excited stadium he felt relaxed with the dog pressed into his side.

Niall and Liam were talking about something having to do with football, Harry wasn’t really paying attention though as he adjusted his camera, triple checked he had all of his lenses in his bag and getting settled with Monkey next to him. And he may or may not have taken a couple pictures of the dog before the game started, finding that Monkey was actually quite photogenic.

Harry only stopped snapping shots of him when he heard the stadium erupt in cheers, taking the camera away from his face and seeing the players get into their starting positions.

“Come on Lou!!” he cheered and clapped, really wanting to catch some of this game and not take pictures the entire time.

Harry found himself strangely excited as he screamed for the older lad and watched the kickoff. He really wasn’t a sports guy, he didn’t see the appeal of watching of it, but with Louis on the pitch he couldn’t peel his eyes away.

Harry was screaming, yelling at the other players even though he had no idea what was going on, only that whenever anyone laid a hand on Louis they deserved to be carded. But when the opposing team scored Harry actually lost it, screaming at the top of the lungs that it wasn’t a fair shot and groaning frustratedly that Manchester was now losing.

“I thought he didn’t like sports…” Liam muttered confused as he watched Harry yelling at the top of his lungs.

“He doesn’t,” Niall chuckled, rolling his eyes as his best mate hasn’t picked up his camera once because was too into the game.

Harry was completely oblivious to them though, he was more focused on screaming for Louis to get the ball and pull the team ahead. He was jumping all over the place, yelling at plays and he wasn’t sure if what he was saying was right but still it was exhilarating to see how intense all the players were.

When halftime came around though the score was still 0-1 and Harry was grateful he wasn’t the only person who was annoyed when looking at the scoreboard. Niall was muttering to himself and even Liam was pacing behind them, playing with his tie and adjusting his suit anxiously.

But when Harry saw Louis shuffling towards them as the rest of the team walked back to the tunnel he straightened right up, even Monkey next to him got up at seeing the blue eyed lad.

“Hey! You’re doing great, really!” Harry said happily, wanting to keep his spirits up despite the score.

“Oh so you’re actually watching the game this time?” Louis tried teasing, happy to see Harry smiling back at him and nod sheepishly. “It’s okay, I’m not worried about it. I was watching their defence and I think I found a way to get past them and take a shot.”

“Well that’s good, great even!!” Harry said, more than relieved the older lad wasn’t upset.

And all Louis could do was nod back at him before reaching over the barrier for Monkey and petting him, maybe giving him a kiss or two. As much as he wished he could do the same to Harry not only were they in a stadium full of people and press but he was also disgusting, sweating through his jersey and probably smelt like dirt.

“Hey Lou, is Zayn alright?” Liam asked quietly.

“Uhm, yeah, he’s okay,” Louis shrugged. “Feels bad about letting the ball go in, but he can’t block them all.”

Liam let out a relieved breath, at least happy Zayn was okay, but it was games like these that always made him a nervous wreck. “Mate you need to go back with the team, talk to them about your plan, yeah?”

Louis nodded back at him, giving Monkey one more kiss before turning his attention to Harry. “Would you maybe want to do something after the game?” he asked quietly, biting his lip nervously and hoping he didn’t look so gross that the younger lad would actually say yes.

“Of course,” Harry said, it being stupid Louis even had to ask and be scared, as if he would actually say no. “We’ll talk about what we can do after the game but go back to your team captain,” he winked at the older lad, seeing his cheeks go pink before he nodded back at him and jogged to the tunnel.

Harry couldn’t help the smile that came over him as he watched Louis run across the pitch, only to turn to look at Niall and see him and Liam watching him with raised eyebrows.

All he did was shrug, not thinking he did anything weird or grossly cute. Harry just hoped that halftime passed by quickly and that whatever plan Louis had to score worked. He wanted the game to pick back up so Manchester could score, then hopefully score again and win and then he and Louis could spend the night celebrating his victory.

Luckily halftime wasn’t too long or agonizing though and when the teams came back Harry could easily see the determined look on Louis’ face. It was something he definitely wasn’t used to seeing, but Harry wasn’t going to complain in the slightest. He loved seeing both sides of Louis, the shy and nervous, almost cautious side of him and then there was the football side. The guy who was confident and knew what he was doing, there was no second guessing or any unsure moments.

And when the ball was put back in play and Louis got possession of it it was clear there was no stopping him as he sprinted towards the goal and weaved through defenders.

To Harry it seemed humanly impossible whatever it was Louis was doing, all these tricks and flips with the ball, but it got him past the other players and set him up for the perfect shot. And the entire time Harry was absolutely still, his jaw slack and heart pounding in his chest as Louis swung his leg back and with a powerful kick made the ball fly past the goalkeeper and into the net.

“Holy fu- oh my God- what the-” Harry stuttered to himself, the entire stadium going absolutely crazy, Niall and Liam screaming and jumping all over the place as Louis’ teammates high fived him. “Tie! He tied it up!!!”

He didn’t care if Niall was laughing at him as he fumbled with his words and was at a complete loss as he watched Louis jog back to his starting position with a wide smile plastered on his face.

“Do it again!!! Come on Lou!” he screamed, jumping where he was and trying to not just squeal as they got the ball back in play. “Wow, I mean, sports are exciting!”

Niall rolled his eyes at his best mate, trying to get Harry into football for years but of course now watching and kind of dating Louis had him liking the game.

“Monkey look at him out there!” Harry said, squishing the giant dog’s head between his hands before he let out a monster bark and started wagging his tail.

“You gonna try and get some pictures Harry?” Liam asked slightly teasingly as he saw the younger lad’s camera stay dangled at his side by it’s strap all game.

“Well I can’t miss a second of this, now can I?” Harry asked, not taking his eyes off the pitch and following Louis’ every move.

It was clear the older lad was quick, and exceptionally light on his feet, and even though Louis might’ve been the best player out there Harry did worry for him a bit. He didn’t like seeing the other players pushing or elbowing him which seemed to happen every five seconds.

He had to actually restrain himself not to start screaming for fouls because of how much the other guys were trying to shove him from the ball, but apparently to some extent that was part of the game.

But when Louis finally got the ball back Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs for the older lad to take it and run. He could only cheer for him so long though before one of the other team’s offenders came up on him and tried to take the ball, only to sweep Louis’ ankle with his foot and make him go barrelling towards the ground.

“Hey!!” Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes going wide and blood boiling at seeing Louis on the ground. “Niall hold my camera,” he muttered, not even wasting a second before pulling the strap off from around him and ready to jump over the barricade and head for the guy that tripped him.

“Harry!! H, no!” Niall yelled, wrapping his arms around the younger lad and trying his absolute hardest to pull him back. “Mate relax, this happens all the time,” he said through a small laugh. “Look, Louis is already up, geez.”

“That can’t be allowed Niall!!”

“And it’s not, he got carded, see?” Liam said, trying to hold in his own laugh as he pointed to the referees.

Harry still clenched his jaw though, someone who tripped Louis should definitely be getting a worse punishment than some card. He did calm down though, knowing if he ran onto the pitch that would be a bit overdramatic, but he wanted to make sure the older lad was okay.

When Louis fell it looked like it really hurt, there was no way he wouldn’t have some bruising from it, and yet here he was jogging around the pitch and setting up the ball for the penalty kick.

“If anything this is good, cause look,” Niall said as he pointed to Louis. “Because he got tripped close to the goal he gets the penalty kick and it’s just him and the goalkeeper, and best of all Louis has a 95% average of scoring on these kinds of kicks. I swear he has some kind of superpower.”

Harry rolled his eyes as Niall sounded like he was almost fangirling over Louis, but he was still mad the older lad got hurt, even if he got this special kick. But he supposed he could let it go since Louis ended up scoring and bringing Manchester ahead. As long as the blue eyed lad was smiling and looked happy Harry could allow himself to relax and cheer for him of course.

And because they were ahead he felt a bit more comfortable being able to miss a few minutes of the game and take a couple pictures. But Harry swears, if he sees one more person try to put Louis on the ground he’s going after them, he doesn’t care what Niall says or if it’s a normal football thing, he didn’t like the older lad getting hurt.

Luckily though for the rest of the game Louis was fine and even if they weren’t able to score another goal they still won the game with a final score of 2-1.

Harry watched as Louis’ teammates all high fived him and pat his back, but it was only Zayn he hugged and kept close to as they walked towards the tunnel. And it may have been an odd thought, but Harry was just a bit curious as to why Louis wasn’t all that close with the rest of his team. It was clear they worked well together and Louis was more than a lovely person, but the older lad said he had a hard time connecting with them, Harry just didn’t see how.

“Hey Harry Lou is gonna shower and change he’ll be right out to talk to you,” Liam smiled at the curly haired lad before reaching for Monkey’s leash from him.

“Oh, it’s okay, I have him,” Harry said happily, him and Monkey bonding during the game and figuring that maybe he wasn’t so much of a beast after all.

Liam raised his eyebrows at that but nodded anyway, sending the two a small smile before making his way towards the tunnel on the opposite side of the stadium.

Harry felt like he was still on a high from watching the game, his blood was pumping, adrenaline running through him, and he wasn’t even the one playing. He always thought sports were the most boring thing on the entire planet, but watching Louis play was like something he’s never experienced before, he couldn’t put it into words even if he tried.

Harry wanted to tell the older lad how amazing he did of course, him being the one who got the two goals that made his team win after all. And when Louis came out of the tunnel with Liam and Zayn by his side, all fresh and clean with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder Harry couldn’t help the wide smile that came to him just from seeing the blue eyed lad.

“You did so great, it was amazing, all of it, the entire game!!” Harry screamed as soon as Louis was within reaching distance, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his chest.

And he was relieved to feel Louis laughing against his neck, wrapping his own arms around his middle and hugging him back.

“I’m glad you actually watched this time,” he teased quietly, getting a pinch from Harry to the side for that one.

As Harry pulled away from Louis he sent him a playful scowl, and all the older lad could do was bite his lip to keep in his own laugh as he knelt down to Monkey’s height and pet him. And he really couldn't say how nice it was to see Louis so happy, so relaxed and not nervous.

But of course that only lasted a second longer before Louis picked his head up and saw a player from the other team about to walk past them, making him freeze where he was in front of Monkey.

“Nice game today asshat, but next time don’t forget your service dog's vest cause he might not be let in, and we all know with your s-stutter you wouldn’t be able to explain clearly.”

“What the hell did you just say to him him?” Zayn asked, already walking towards the smirking player before he felt Liam grabbing his arm and holding him back.

Everyone was completely still except for Zayn who was ready to lunge after the guy and the other player who rolled his eyes and walked away from them.

Harry recognized him as the player that tripped Louis, he was the one that kicked his ankle and if this guy wasn’t famous and they weren’t surrounded by people he would’ve attacked right there. He had no clue what the guy had called Louis and whatever he was talking about a service dog, but it was clear the older lad was hurt as he just stayed where he was in front of Monkey and let the dog try to comfort him.

“Lou… Mate, come on, let’s just go home,” Liam said quietly, finally letting go of Zayn as he saw him calm down just a bit before kneeling in front of the blue eyed lad.

Harry and Niall were completely silent as they watched Louis whisper something to Liam and saw the brown eyed lad nodding back at him. They could see Zayn was still death glaring the guy as he walked off the pitch and straining himself not to go after him, and Harry had to say that was probably the first time he’s ever heard him talk, and it was more than intimidating.

“Alright so we’re gonna go back to Lou’s if you guys wanna come,” Liam said, looking between Niall and Harry. “Does ordering in and maybe-”

“Yes!!” Niall said immediately, not needing to think twice about hanging out with his two favorite players.

Liam raised his eyebrows at the Irish lad’s enthusiasm but nodded back at him anyway before focusing his gaze on Harry and seeing the younger lad’s eyes still trained on Louis. “Harry?”

Harry snapped his head up, looking to Liam and seeing him raise his eyebrows at him. “Yeah, of course,” he said, offering him a half hearted smile.

Liam grinned back at him before kneeling back down to Louis who was still on the ground with Monkey and rubbing his back. “Come on mate, Harry and Niall are coming, it’s alright.”

“It’s not alright,” Louis whispered as he shook his head quickly and let out a deep breath, trying to calm down. “Harry heard what he called me, he’s gonna ask what it meant…”

Liam bit his lip as he glanced back at the green eyed lad behind him and saw that he was very clearly watching them. “Then maybe tell him Lou, it’s okay… He clearly likes you for you, and it’s not like he’ll treat you any differently.”

Louis almost let out a groan at that, of course wanting to hang out with Harry and get to know Niall a bit more but he didn’t want to explain the other player’s comment towards him. If anything he was hoping the younger lad wouldn’t bring it up.

“Come on,” Liam said, offering Louis a hand up and grateful he accepted it. “So Harry you can just follow us back to Lou’s flat.”

“Wait, uhm,” Harry stopped himself before looking to Louis. “If you didn’t drive here you can come in my car,” he said quietly.

Louis just looked at him for a second, not believing Harry was willing to still come over, but then also wanted to ride in the same car. “Sure, yeah.”

“Alright, well great,” Liam smiled at the two. “Niall you can come with Zayn and I if you want.”

And all Niall could do was hum and nod, having to press his lips together so he wouldn't start screaming and squealing at the thought of being in the same car as Zayn Malik.

Now that that was all settled though the five of them including Monkey started to make their way towards the exit, Harry grabbing Louis’ duffle from him so he wouldn’t have to carry it. He may have already had his camera bags but the older lad just played a hard game, he thought Louis deserved a bit of a break.

It was quiet as Harry and Louis made their way to his car, the other three guys heading in a different direction to get into their own vehicle. Their arms brushed occasionally and Monkey would let out a yawn or some muffled noise every now and then but that was all.

When they got to the car Harry opened the back door for the dog and then Louis’ door for him, making sure he was settle before making his way to the other side of the car. And as soon as he turned the engine on and got out of the parking lot and out to the road Louis spoke up for the first time.

“How come you wanted to ride in the car together?”

Harry smiled over at him, thinking it should be obvious but apparently not. “Wanted you to myself for a little bit,” he laughed sheepishly. “Plus I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” he said, reaching a careful hand over and lacing his fingers with Louis’.

Louis said a quiet “Oh,” laughing to himself because duh, he should’ve thought that some alone time would be nice before they have a night with the boys. “I’m really sorry it’s not just us tonight, I didn’t even ask if you were okay with it…”

“S’fine,” Harry shrugged off. “I think it’ll be fun, especially watching Niall try to talk to Zayn all night,” he laughed to himself, knowing his best mate will be beside himself for the rest of the night.

“Well uhm, you know I was going to ask you if you’re free next weekend,” Louis said, glancing over at the younger lad and biting his lip nervously. “We have an away game on Friday and y-you don’t have to say yes, but I thought it would be fun if you came and we could hang out all weekend and get some actual alone time.”

Harry raised his eyebrows at that, an entire weekend non stop with Louis would be like a dream come true. “Wait, but if we go out we can’t like…” he looked down to their tangled hands, giving him that silent look.

“That’s another thing I wanted to mention,” Louis cleared his throat slightly, trying to push his nerves aside and just ask him. “We’re going to be in Liverpool and river Mersey is right there and it’s a great fishing spot cause it connects to the ocean, a-and I was wondering if you would want to come out on my boat with me,” he said quietly, looking to Harry and trying to see if he was freaked out by the invitation or not. “We can spend all weekend on it, and it’ll just be us…”

“Hell yeah, of course Lou!” Harry said excitedly, not even needing to think about it. “That sounds like so much fun!!”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at him, not expecting a reaction like that. “Really? It sounds fun?”

“Yeah!!” Harry said as if that was a ridiculous question. “I get to see you fish and we can be alone, sounds perfect to me.”

“Oh, well great,” Louis said happily, giving Harry’s hand a small squeeze only for him to bring up their tangled fingers and kiss the back of his hand.

And for the rest of car ride Harry was more than happy to listen to the older lad go on and on about his boat, what kinds of fish he’s hoping to catch and the pole he’ll use to catch them. Louis of course offered to teach him a few things but Harry knew all hell would break loose if he came into contact with a hook, probably getting the thing in his finger rather than catching a fish.

The only thing that made Louis stop talking about fishing was them parking the car and realizing they had to talk to the other guys about what they wanted for dinner. But as soon as that thought passed Louis continued on with what he was saying before.

“And did you know that there’s a Cod in that river that can get up to 100lbs? I’m really hoping I can get at least a 80lb one, but even that’ll be hard,” Louis said as he led Harry and Monkey into his loft, only to meet Liam in the hallway.

“You ask him about next weekend?”

“Yeah! He said he’ll come!” Louis said excitedly, still a bit shocked Harry said yes.

“That’s awesome mate, but how about you don’t bore him with all your fish talk?” Liam teased before rolling his eyes and heading to the kitchen to grab a few beers.

At that Louis bit his lip, now worried he spent too much time talking about something Harry didn’t care about, but luckily the younger lad assured him he wasn’t bored. So that was some kind of relief, he would have hated if he went on about something only for Harry to get annoyed with him because he thought it was stupid.

“Here, I can take my bag,” Louis said reaching for the duffle but Harry shook his head.

“You played a hard game today, it’s the least I could do.”

“Alright, well I was just gonna bring it to my room,” Louis chuckled quietly to himself.

“Alright, then lead the way.”

Louis couldn’t help but roll his eyes, it being clear Harry wasn’t going to let him take his bag back. So he led the younger lad down the hall, before opening his bedroom door and leading him inside.

“So uhm, yeah, this is my room,” he said quietly, seeing Harry look around curiously as he put his duffel on his bed.

First Harry was shocked at how clean and organized everything was, it being clear everything had a place, but when his eyes met with one of the walls and saw the huge fish tank that was inside it he froze.

He really should’ve figured though, with how much Louis likes fish Harry was surprised there weren’t tanks in every single room.

This tank was so colorful and clearly full of life, little and big fish swimming around in it and when Harry glanced over to Louis he could see the older lad straining himself not to start talking about it.

“C’mere,” he said softly, smiling at the older lad and walking closer to the tank to see it better. “I bet you have a name for every single one of these guys.”

Louis knew Harry was teasing him, but it was the good kind of teasing, not the kind where he was trying to be mean. “Well kind of,” he said sheepishly as he walked up to him. “I have a lot of the same species in here, so it’s hard to name them and keep track. But I’ll show you my favorite if you want.”

“Of course,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling his back into his chest so he could rest his chin on the older lad’s shoulder.

Louis immediately felt his cheeks heating up at how he was standing with Harry, but there was no way in hell he was going to move from this spot until the green eyed lad wanted to.

“So you see that puffer fish back there?” he pointed out, feeling Harry nod against him. “That’s Pig, and you wanna guess how long I’ve had him?”

“How long?” Harry asked, unable to stop the small laugh that escaped him as Louis yet again named one of his animals after another animal.

“About 8 years,” Louis said, looking over his shoulder and seeing the younger lad’s shocked face. “Puffer fish can live up to 10 years, so he’s getting old, but I like to think he’s had a good life.”

“Damn… I think one time I had a goldfish and won him at the fair, but he died like 3 days later.”

Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry, that being kind of sad, but he was sure it wasn’t Harry’s fault, maybe the fish was just sick. And of course he could go on for hours about his fish, this tank being quite special to him with all the live plants and coral he grew in there and the types of fish he had, but he knew he had to draw the line and stop himself because that’s all he’s talked about since they left the stadium.

So it was quiet for a little bit, just Harry resting his chin on his shoulder as he looked at the tank, and Louis was actually surprised the younger lad could stand to even look at it for as long as he was. Usually people just give it a quick glance and that’s all, but it seemed like Harry was genuinely interested in it.

Well, that was until Louis felt a pair of lips attach to his neck, making him still where he was and feel his jaw go a bit slack. He was still trying to recover from when Harry kissed him last time and now he was doing it again.

The younger lad tightened his arms around him, making sure there was absolutely no room between them and Louis didn’t know what to do. Harry was kissing up and down his neck and jaw, playing with the hem of his shirt and kind of tugging at it and Louis knew he had two options. He could let the younger lad keep doing this, allow him to tease him and just kind let him explore him a bit, or he could turn around in Harry’s arms and really kiss him.

And it didn’t take Louis much thought to find that the latter was a better option, since they went to the aquarium he’s been secretly dying to kiss the younger lad. He couldn’t tell him that though, but he was happy that now he had the chance without having to say anything.

So Louis made his move and turned around in Harry’s arms, not wasting a single second before wrapping his arms around the younger lad’s neck and pulling him down until their lips met.

And it was clear Harry was a little startled as he felt Louis on him, but he wasn’t going to complain not in the slightest.

Louis could feel Harry smiling against him, feel him wrap his arms impossibly tighter around him and those were all good things, things that meant he was doing something right. That’s all he really worried about, that the younger lad wouldn’t like the way he kissed him, but if anything Louis could tell Harry wanted more.

He had no problem with that of course, even if his heart was pounding so loud he could hear it in his ears and his stomach was twisting into knots, but Harry had to make the first move, Louis didn’t want to do something wrong or something he didn’t like.

And it didn’t take long for Harry to change things up a bit, letting their lips slowly move together, squeezing at Louis’ sides and carefully pulling on his hips to get his feet moving towards the bed.

Just at that Louis’ heart was beating faster and faster, he wanted to kiss Harry, he loved kissing Harry, but he was still a bit scared. He hasn’t known him for very long and beds lead to certain things he knew he wasn’t ready for with Harry, but he could tell the younger lad that, he knew he would understand.

“Listen, uhm,” Louis broke off the kiss, feeling his knees hit the back of his bed. “C-can we like not-...” he stopped himself, giving the younger lad a silent look and hoping he would understand.

“What? Lou we’re not gonna do it,” Harry laughed loudly to himself as he shook his head. “First of all there’s people here and it’s your loft, so that’s weird, and second we’ve been on a single date, well two if you count this one.”

Louis was a bit relieved to hear that, happy they were on the same page and everything, but he still wanted to kiss Harry.

“Just a bit of a snog, yeah?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows, seeing the older lad’s cheeks going pink and biting his lip to hide his growing smile. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said teasingly before dipping his head and feeling Louis laugh against him.

And he knew Harry was playfully teasing him again, but he didn’t mind, if anything he liked it. But then the younger lad was gently pushing on his hips, easing him down to sit on the bed and Louis’ nerves picked up again.

Harry was breathing heavily against him as he hovered over the older lad, letting his hands travel up and down his sides as they kissed, exploring every dip, curve and crevice as their lips moved together.

Louis’ fingers were lost in his curls, the other hand gripping his hip and trying to keep himself together as Harry kissed him.

He can’t say he’s ever liked kissing someone so much, that he’s ever really felt so comfortable with someone like he is with Harry before. Of course he still has his moments when he’s terrified, but right here, in this moment he was more than okay and actually feeling a little bit confident.

It was clear Harry liked kissing him too because he just wouldn’t stop, it was like the younger lad wanted to touch, to feel every single inch of him as their lips moved together.

But when Louis felt the younger lad slip his hand under his shirt he gasped against him, only for Harry to take his lips off his and start kissing down his jaw and neck.

Now Louis really didn’t know what to do, biting his lip so no noises would escape him,  but Harry was on top of him, his palm was pressed into his heated skin and he was sucking at his neck, it felt impossible to keep quiet. And he could feel Harry wanting, aching for more as he kissed and nibbled at his neck, and Louis wasn’t going to lie, he did too, but was it too soon to do anything besides snog?

He just didn’t know, all he knew was that he never wanted Harry to take his lips off him, to stop kissing him or running his hands over his skin. And just as Louis finally gained the courage to reach for the younger lad, wanting to connect their lips again, Harry’s hands were tugging at his shirt, pushing it up Louis' chest and pulling it over his head.

There was no lying Louis was a bit startled as he laid under the younger lad, but he wasn’t going to complain or stop him.

Harry did have to stop himself though, freezing as he saw Louis’ chest and perfectly chiseled abs. “Holy fuck…” he barely breathed out, refusing to take his eyes off the older lad’s front.

Louis looked at him, feeling his face heat up at how Harry was staring at him. And the longer he looked the more self conscious he got, he had no clue what was going through the younger lad’s head.

Maybe he did something Harry didn’t like or when the green eyed lad tugged his shirt off him he realized that maybe he wasn’t his type or-

“Shit, look at you,” Harry whispered, running his hand over Louis’ front, not believing this God was under him.

It was clear Louis didn’t know how fit he was, didn’t know how handsome and sweet and caring and funny he was, but Harry wanted him to know, wanted him to realize he had so many great qualities.

And he hoped as he dipped his head and connected their lips there was some type of translation of what he was thinking. As he ran his hands over Louis’ skin and kissed him softly, feeling the older lad humming against him he wanted him to understand what he thought of him, wanted him to know that he really cared about him.

But before Harry could actually say it out loud, just as Louis was brushing his fingers through his curls and pressing his palm against his back so he would lay down more on him a voice stopped them.

“Hey guys we’re trying to figure out what to get for- oh! Whoa, shit, uhm sorry!” Liam rushed out, shaking his head quickly and backing out of the room as he saw Harry scrambling off a shirtless Louis. “T-the door was open, I didn’t think you guys were like-”

“Liam!” Louis stopped him, hearing his mate yelling from the hall, not wanting to look in the room. “Just go, we’ll be out in a second!”

He took the silence from the brown eyed lad that he had rushed down the hallway and away from the room which Louis was grateful for, but then he looked over to Harry on the other side of the bed and saw him just staring at him.

“What?” Louis asked quietly, slowly sitting up from the bed and biting his lip nervously at the way Harry was looking at him.

“N-nothing,” Harry stuttered out, clearing his throat slightly and trying to be discreet as he adjusted his pants. “You just uh… Well you’re like really hot,” he said but it sounded like more of a question because he didn’t want to sound weird or make anything awkward between them for thinking out loud.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, thinking he heard Harry say he was hot, but there was no way in hell that was it.

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the older lad after he said it though, he knew Louis would be fit because of footie and everything and overall he was an attractive person, but he didn’t expect all of this…

“You okay?” Louis asked confused as he tugged his shirt back over his head and saw the younger lad still just looking at him wide eyed. “I-I’m sorry about Liam, I didn’t mean for him to make you-”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Harry shook his head quickly, not wanting Louis to think the night was ruined. “Sorry, shit, I keep staring at you,” he rubbed a hand over his face, the older lad probably thinking he was a creeper or something.

“Well did I-... Did I like do something wrong?” Louis barely whispered as he nibbled on his lip nervously.

“No, hell no,” Harry said without a trace of hesitance in his voice. “Seriously Lou, you’re just like… Like perfect.”

And again Louis got confused, he wasn’t sure if Harry was joking or not, but by the look on his face and how he said it he could tell that he was telling the truth. “Then how come you’re looking at me like that?” he asked, trying to understand what was going on.

“Cause you’re hot and gorgeous and funny and sweet and I really, really like kissing you,” Harry said, not even trying to filter what he was saying but letting it all out.

Louis just stayed where he was on the bed for a second, not sure he believed a word the younger lad said, but he seemed really genuine. He just didn’t know how to respond, he’s never really been told those kinds of things before. But Louis knew when someone gives you a compliment it’s always nice to thank them, so that’s what he did.

“Well uhm, thank you Harry,” he said quietly, seeing a blinding smile come across the green eyed lad before he came towards him and connected their lips softly.

There was no lying he loved kissing Harry too, but he felt kind of weird telling him that. So for right now all he did was kiss the younger lad back, let out a deep breath against him and try to relish in the moment because as soon as they went out there with the rest of the guys there was no way they could be like this in front of them.

“Alright, come on babe,” Harry said, reluctantly pulling away from the older lad, needing to peck his lips one last time before actually getting up from the bed. “We should get out there before the other guys start talking about us and what we’re up to in here,” he laughed to himself as he tugged on Louis’ hands to get him to get off the bed.

“W-wait do you think that they think we’re like-...”

“No, no, I was kidding,” Harry rolled his eyes fondly. “Don’t worry about it Lou, I’m sure they’re not really talking about us, but are more concerned with what to order for dinner.”

Louis let out a deep breath, relaxing a little at that. He really didn’t want the guys talking about them and what they were possibly doing, he didn’t like people talking about him at all, but especially like that made him uncomfortable.

But luckily when he and Harry shuffled down the hall and into the living room Liam was looking over take out menus and surprisingly enough Zayn and Niall were talking. And with Harry giving his hand a reassuring squeeze Louis really felt himself calm down, it being clear the guys weren’t a bit interested in what they were doing in his room.

So he threw himself on the couch, Harry plopping himself down right to him and wrapping an arm around him before Monkey joined them in the living room. Despite the slight embarrassment of Liam walking in on them Louis knew the rest of the night would be great. He had his two best mates and Harry, and Niall who somehow talked more than Harry to keep him company for the night.  And as he looked around the living room Louis thought that maybe he could get used to this, that maybe the nights he spent alone were over.

*~*

“Are ya nervous?” Niall asked, leaning against Harry’s bedroom door frame as he watched him pack.

“No,” Harry laughed to himself. “I get some real alone time with Louis, and I get to see him fish and everything, I think it’ll be awesome.”

“Mate you’ve had real alone time with him since he asked you to go last week,” Niall rolled his eyes, the younger lad going over to the footie player’s loft almost everyday and texting him nonstop.

“Yeah, but this is like spending the night with him and almost 72 consecutive hours of just us, it’s a big deal,” Harry said, triple checking that he had all of his camera stuff packed.

“Have you guys done it yet?” Niall asked curiously, figuring with how much Harry went over to Louis’ they must’ve.

Harry rolled his eyes at his best mate, closing his bags and shuffling past Niall to get his bathroom things down the hall. “No.”

“Harry come on!” Niall groaned. “Have you guys done anything besides snog?” and when the younger lad didn’t say anything he took his silence as a no.

“Ni you know how he is, we’re just taking things slow which is more than okay.”

Niall muttered to himself as he followed Harry around and watched him pick up different things he needed for the weekend. “Well when are you gonna ask him to be your boyfriend and have you guys talked about him coming out cause it seems like-”

“Niall,” Harry breathed out, stopping the Irish lad as he knew he would shoot a million other questions at him. “There are plenty of things I need to talk to Louis about and when I do you’ll be the first one I tell.”

Niall figured that was good enough for him, but he couldn’t help but be curious, his best mate was dating a famous footie player, this was serious. And he may have kept asking Harry questions as he continued to pack, knowing he was annoying the younger lad but he had to get answers out of him somehow. That didn’t last very long though before Harry walked into his room, immediately slamming the door shut behind him before Niall could even think about following him into his room, finally allowing him to pack in peace.

_Meanwhile with Louis_

Louis bit his lip nervously as he followed Liam around his loft, trying to hear what the other person was saying on the phone. And every now and then Liam actually turned around, raised his eyebrows at him and pushed on his chest gently to have him back away but the blue eyed lad didn’t waste a second before taking a step closer to him again.

“Is everything okay?” Louis asked worriedly, this call taking longer than it should.

Maybe he should’ve called, but he didn’t want to talk on the phone, he had other things to worry about, but now this was the only thing on his mind. Everything had to go perfectly, if something went wrong Louis knew he would lose his head and probably start to really freak out.

“Okay, okay, great, thank you,” Liam said into the phone before turning around and seeing Louis internally panicking. “Your boat got to the marina safe and sound and they're filling it with gas now,” he said happily.

“Okay, they didn’t move anything on it right? Cause all my poles and bait and everything I need is in it’s place and I had to triple check I had everything, and if they touched it-”

“Lou no one touched anything, it’s fine,” Liam laughed to himself, rubbing his best mate’s back, hoping he would start breathing again. “All they did was drive it over there, put it in the water, docked it and are filling it with gas, please calm down.”

Louis let out a deep breath as he rubbed his hands over his face, knowing if he kept thinking of everything that could go wrong this weekend he would explode.

“Come on, you need to finish packing and get your footie stuff ready. I already have your suit laying out on your bed for you,” Liam said, checking the time and knowing they had to meet with the team to get on the bus in an hour. “So here’s what we’re gonna do, you do your footie stuff and I’ll pack for you for the weekend. Just do that for now, yeah?”

Louis said a quiet “okay” before shuffling off to his room and seeing Liam had already basically done everything for him. He got his suit out for him, his kit, cleats and shin guards were on his bed, all he really had to do was put everything in his duffle bag and get dressed.

He really hated wearing his suit though. Louis hated that it was a requirement to wear it before every game and then change into his kit, but since it was an away game and they had to travel a bit it was even worse because he had to spend the hour bus ride sitting in it.

But he threw it on anyway and made sure all of his footie stuff got into his bag, at the same time seeing Liam packing his other bag for his weekend with Harry. Of course Louis knew he would have to double check that the younger lad grabbed everything he needed, but even in the back of his head Louis knew that Liam would get everything he wanted, right down to the socks.

He couldn’t say thank you enough to Liam because Louis was sure that without his best mate he would be a mess right now. But this was whenever he had a game, Liam always came over beforehand and made sure he had everything he needed and that he was calm and relaxed.

This weekend though Louis felt like it would be impossible for him to relax, just at the thought of being with Harry terrified him. The younger lad was coming on his boat and he was going to watch him fish and that kind of scared him because he never took anyone on the boat besides Monkey, not even Liam or Zayn have ever been on it. Louis always thought he would bother them if they came with him because it was all fish all the time, and there was no hiding that he hoped Harry wouldn’t get mad or annoyed with him while they were together.

“Wait! Liam I didn’t pack Monkeys things!!” Louis said wide eyed, seeing his dog following him everywhere and feeling like he was forgetting something.

“I already did mate, all of his stuff is already on the boat waiting for him,” Liam said, bringing in the bag he packed for Louis into the living room. “C’mere, look at me,” he said softly, grabbing the older lad’s shoulder and stopping his nervous pacing. “This weekend is going to be more than great. You’re gonna win your game, you and Harry will take off on the boat and have a nice and relaxing couple of days.”

“Y-yeah but what if he gets annoyed with me or gets bored. You know how I get and sometimes I can’t stop or tell when-”

“Lou,” Liam stopped him before the older lad could really start overthinking everything. “You know, try to include him if you start talking about fish and try to talk about other things while you’re out there, don’t make yourself narrow down to the one subject.”

Louis bit his lip as he nodded to himself, knowing there were other things he could talk to Harry about but when he got going on fish it was hard to stop himself or tell when someone got bored or annoyed with the topic.

“Also Harry really likes you, even when you go on about fish,” Liam teased, making the older lad’s face go red. “You really don’t have anything to worry about, it’s clear to anyone with eyes how much he adores you. This weekend will be amazing and when you get back I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

At that Louis really couldn’t fight the smile that came over him, for the first time today actually relaxing. “Okay, yeah, yeah, you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always,” Liam winked at him before clapping him on the back. “Now come on, we have to pick up Zayn and get to the bus.”

Louis let out a deep breath and nodded before grabbing his duffle bag, Liam grabbing his other bags and whistling for Monkey.

They made quick work of getting to the car and picking Zayn up at his flat, the younger lad looking just at thrilled to be in his suit and having to sit on the bus for an hour. And it was quiet in the car for a bit, the only noises coming from Monkey or the radio that very softly played through the speakes. Well, that was until Louis decided to speak up, something nagging at him for too long now and he thought he could ask the guys and they would give him an honest answer.

“Do you guys think… Well Harry isn’t like you know who, right…?” he said so quietly he wasn’t sure they even heard him.

But when he saw Liam glance over at him and look at him softly he knew he had heard him.

“Lou he really likes you… He’s nothing like that asshole,” Zayn said from the backseat, not even wanting to think about the older lad’s ex.

“Yeah mate, he cares about you and is patient, actually takes your feelings into consideration unlike that dick,” Liam muttered, hating the other man more than Louis and Zayn combined. “He allows you to be yourself and accepts you for who are which is really important. And you’ll see the more you open up to him and the more comfortable you get with him you’ll see what we see, and that’s that he’s head over heels for you,” he grinned over at his best mate before patting his leg.

“Really?” Louis asked, trying his absolute hardest to hide his smile and not blush as he looked back at Liam.

“Definitely,” Liam said without hesitance, happy to hear the agreeing hum from Zayn in the back seat.

Just at that Louis had to stop himself from jumping in his seat excitedly and not squeal like a teenage girl. His mates would be honest with him, he knew that, and it was definitely the biggest relief to hear that they liked Harry and they could easily see how much Harry liked him.

“Alright Lou, I’m gonna keep your weekend bag in here but take your footie bag on the bus,” Liam said as soon as they pulled up to the stadium and saw the team waiting outside the huge bus. “I’ll meet you guys there.”

“Thanks mate,” Louis said as he hopped out of the car with Zayn and offered the younger lad one more smile.

He made sure to kiss Monkey quickly too, hating that he couldn’t come on the bus with them, but he’ll only be without him for an hour.

The two made their way to the bus in silence, seeing their teammates offering them small smiles and Louis grinned back at them but Zayn just kept his head down as he tried to detangle his headphones.

“I think there’s a new guy on the staff,” Louis whispered to the younger lad, seeing someone he didn’t recognize talking to their coach and he clearly wasn’t a player.

And all Zayn did was hum, glancing over at where Louis was looking before focusing back on his phone.

Louis didn’t expect Zayn to say anything, but he did think he would be curious as to who he was. If the new guy was really important though their coach would’ve mentioned him, so that was enough for Louis to not worry about him and just wait until they started loading up the bus.

He was always a little funny about the bus. He had a certain spot he liked to sit, the first row on the right and the seat closest to the window, with Zayn always on his left. It’s been like that for over 6 years, since he started playing with United, and by now everyone knew not to take his seat.

But of course when he and Zayn got on the bus after a couple of the guys Louis froze, seeing the man he didn’t recognize in his seat and looking through some papers. He didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t just tell him to move, that would be rude, but that was his seat, anywhere else he sat would just be wrong.

Louis opened and closed his mouth, desperately wanting to explain but when he saw the other players who were already on the bus look at him knowingly and the players who weren’t on the bus screaming “get a move on Tomlinson!” he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Now he was really stuck, he felt his hands shaking, his breathing coming up shallow and his heart pounding at everyone looking at him and others yelling but he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Hey uhm, I’m Zayn Malik and this is Louis Tomlinson,” Zayn introduced them quickly, getting the older man’s attention and shaking his hand.

“Oh yeah, of course I know who you guys are,” he said happily. “Anything I can do for you?”

“Yeah actually, uhm, well Lou and I usually sit here, and I’m really sorry to inconvenience you, I’m just particular about where I sit,” Zayn said, coming off as sheepish as he looked back at the guy.

“Oh! Oh, yeah sorry,” the man laughed to himself as he gathered his things. “I’m a new director for the team, clearly,” he said through his embarrassment. “Just wanted to catch a game and get to know you guys a bit before work really begins.”

“Well welcome to the team and we look forward to working with you,” Zayn said politely. “And thank you again, I’m really sorry about this.”

The man waved it off as nothing as he smiled at the pair and moved to a different row, it clearly being no trouble for him.

Louis bit his lip as he shuffled to his seat and placed his duffle bag between his feet, only when Zayn got comfortable next to him allowing himself to pick his head up. “Thanks…” he barely whispered to the younger lad, not able to meet his eyes.

“No problem,” Zayn said as he shrugged, plugging his headphones into his phone and putting his earbuds in.

And Louis only felt worse, feeling like now he bothered Zayn and like he was a huge inconvenience because any other person would be able to sit anywhere. He wanted to apologize over and over again, but he knew that would only make the younger lad more upset. And maybe he was overthinking this, maybe Zayn wasn’t even mad at him but was just being his quiet self and there was nothing to worry about.

Either way Louis didn’t know as his team got on the bus and they began their hour long journey to Liverpool, hoping it would go by quickly so he could see Harry and Monkey, and start their weekend.

*~*

“Damn, what a game,” Harry breathed out as he shook his head and ran his fingers through his sweaty curls. “I mean that was intense…”

He was all sweaty from running around and his throat was sore from screaming, he must’ve looked like a madman, but he didn’t care. The game ended in a tie, which was good since Manchester was down by 1 for the majority of the game, but then some player named Ibrahimovic which Harry knew he couldn’t pronounce even if he tried scored and tied them up.

All game though the team was fighting to keep the ball in their possession and it was beyond stressful to see them get so close and then not score. But at least by the end of it they tied, and Niall said that it was okay, so that made Harry relax a bit.

Liam on the other hand looked like a right mess the entire game, and after he went to the locker rooms to talk to Louis and Zayn at halftime he only came back looking even worse.

Harry wasn’t sure what he was so stressed about, the two seemed to be concentrated during the game and trying their absolute hardest, but clearly Liam saw something Harry and Niall didn’t.

Now that the game was over though all Harry had to do was look forward to his weekend with Louis. Just the two of them on the boat with Monkey and no one surrounding them for miles, it was going to be more than perfect.

“You know I have to say that a tie with Leicester really isn’t all that bad,” Niall said as all the players went off into the locker rooms and people started leaving. “They won the league cup last year and United really wants push them out for number 1 this year.”

And all Harry did was hum, keeping his eyes on the tunnel and waiting for Louis to come out. Of course he knew the older lad had to shower and change, but he just couldn’t wait, he was so excited.

He already had Monkey, his bags were next to him and he was more than ready to embrace the sunburn he was bound to get. And luckily Harry wasn’t waiting too long before he saw Louis come out of the tunnel with Zayn and Liam.

“Mate relax,” Niall muttered to him, seeing Harry a second away from screaming, he was that excited.

Harry just rolled his eyes, unable to wipe off the wide smile that came to him as he walked up to Louis and crushed him in a hug. “You did amazing, really put up a fight,” he whispered to him through a small laugh.

“Thanks Harry,” Louis said softly back, giving him a quick squeeze before letting him go, not wanting people to see them hug for too long. “Tell that to Liam, he was freaking out we’ll lose our first place title.”

“Louis it was a very stressful day and if you guys hadn’t gotten the goal you would’ve lost it and City would’ve moved up,” Liam muttered to himself.

Louis just rolled his eyes, swearing his manager is more concerned about their place in the league than he is. “Anyway are you ready to go?”

Harry raised his eyebrows at that, it being clear the older lad was more eager to get out of here than he was. “Yeah, yeah, of course,” he said happily.

“Here Lou, I rented you a car and it has all of your things in it already,” Liam said as he passed him a key.

Louis said a quiet “thanks”, taking the key from him and adjusting the duffle bag on his shoulder. “Well we’ll uhm, we’ll see you guys after the weekend,” he said, looking between the three lad’s and offering them all small smiles.

“Have fun boys!” Niall said, winking at the pair as they started to walk away, only to get a small scowl from Harry.

“God, I hate him sometimes,” Harry laughed a bit embarrassed, adjusting all of his bags on his shoulder as he tugged on Monkey’s leash and followed the older lad out of the stadium.

And all Louis did was shrug and try to hide his own smile as he looked up at the younger lad. “Here, I’ll take some of those for you,” he said, already reaching for one of Harry’s multiple bags. “You know we’re just gone for three days, right?”

Again Harry raised his eyebrows at him, Louis seeming a bit different today, more confident and comfortable as he tried to joke and tease him. But that was definitely something he could get used to.

“Two of them are camera bags, the other one holds actual essentials,” he joked back.

Louis just shook his head as a small laugh escaped him, thinking he should’ve figured as much. And the bag he took was definitely one of those camera bags, it feeling like it weighed as much as a small child and yet Harry had another bag just like this one.

They made their way to the car in comfortable silence, the two making sure they had all of their things and Monkey was comfortable in the back seat before Louis hopped in the driver’s seat.

Already he felt the need to contain his excitement just at driving to the dock. He wanted to tell Harry that it feels like forever since he’s been fishing and he couldn’t wait to finally get out on the water, but he didn’t want to bore the younger lad before they even got on the boat. So instead he drove, feeling Harry take his hand and running his thumb over his skin before the green eyed lad went off about the game and how he didn’t get any pictures, only then to delve into what he’s been working on at his studio and how the upcoming week will be more than busy for him with all the clients he has coming in, but saying how nice it was that they could have a relaxing weekend before any of that started.

And over and over again Harry showed Louis how much he can talk, but if anything he loved listening to him. The younger lad was clearly so passionate about what he does, he loved it and spent time perfecting his skill and that was something Louis could easily say he admired most about him. But when Harry promised to get plenty of pictures of him fishing Louis couldn’t help but feel his face heat up, just at the thought of the camera lense facing anywhere near him he got nervous.

“Oh! I found water!!” Harry basically yelled, making both Louis and Monkey jump at his sudden excitement.

Louis bit his lip, muffling his laughter as he saw Harry staring out the window at the waterfront as they drove along. He really didn’t think the younger lad would be this happy, that he would almost be jumping in his seat just at the sight of the water. But maybe Harry really was just as excited as he was for this weekend, that he wasn’t just playing it off like he was, and that Liam and Zayn were right when they said he genuinely liked him.

As soon as Louis got to the docks and parked the car he let out a deep breath, there being absolutely no going back now. Harry was almost skipping as they got everything out of the car and Louis led him to his boat.

The younger lad was looking all over the [marina ](https://67.media.tumblr.com/3be7270789815bc01fb92ee81cef817e/tumblr_oci4jw6goz1tqp428o1_540.jpg)like he had never seen something so beautiful in all his life, and even Monkey was barking at seeing the big boats and knowing they were going to go on one. And as they walked along the docks all Louis could do was try to even his breathing and not overthink all of this.

He found his [boat ](http://www.nauticexpo.com/prod/riviera/product-20600-464220.html#product-item_475851)among the others quickly enough, leading the younger lad to it, but as soon as they got in front of it Harry froze.

“Is uhm, is something wrong?” Louis asked with a touch of worry in his voice, not wanting the green eyed lad to start thinking maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

“Lou what the hell?! This thing is massive!!” Harry said before running onto the boat with Monkey following him and getting a startled laugh out of the older lad.

Louis didn’t really didn’t know what to say as he got on board, letting out a deep breath and just at being on deck more than happy to be back. “Welcome to the Amor de la Mer,” he said happily, only for Harry to quickly spin around and look at him wide eyed.

“Oh hell, tell me you don’t actually speak french,” he almost groaned.

“Uhm… Yes,” Louis said, not quite sure why the younger lad was looking at him like that.

And Harry really had to strain himself at that, now thinking of Louis speaking french all the time and just at that he felt his knees go weak.

“Here I can- I can show you around and we can get out on the water and unpack and everything before the real fun begins,” Louis said, offering Harry a small smile and having to almost physically stop himself to just get out on the water as soon as possible and finally start fishing.

“Can we just go out now? I mean let’s start this thing up! I wanna get out there!”

Louis looked at the younger lad, not believing he actually just said that, but didn’t need to be told twice before nodding quickly at him and not even bothering to hide his growing smile.

“Here! Just uhm- just sit there for a couple minutes, I have to get the ropes off the dock and then we can head off!” he said happily, having a bit of a skip in his step as he started to untie the ropes on the dock.

But of course Harry didn’t listen to him and in an attempt to get out on the water sooner he helped the older lad with the ropes. That only made Louis that much happier if possible, the younger lad clearly just as excited as he was, and that was something he’s never seen or experienced with another person, someone who so desperately wanted to get out on the water, almost as badly as he did.

Luckily they were able to make very quick work of it and as soon as Louis said he was going to the control room to start the boat up Harry followed right after him and gawked at everything before him.

Just at being back in his seat Louis was at peace, turning his boat on and gripping the steering wheel to get them out of the dock and finally out to the water had him more excited than it should any sane person. But as soon as they were out of the marina and Harry was done complimenting him on being able to drive such a large boat without a problem Louis felt his nerves pick up a bit.

Now they were starting to get away from everything and everyone, they were on their journey to the middle of the water, but it wasn’t the bad kind of worrying nerves, it was the excited kind, and Louis found those were the rare ones to feel.

“Here, I uh, well I got you this,” he said sheepishly as he looked to Harry in the seat next to him and passed him what he had.

Harry took his eyes away from the large windows that allowed him to watch as they steadily made their way out onto the water, only to let out a barking laugh as he saw what Louis had.

“You have got to be kidding me, holy shit!!” he said, not wasting a second before snatching the co-captain hat the older lad was passing him and putting it on. “This is legit! Like this is an actual official hat!!”

Louis shrugged as he laughed to himself and saw how happy the younger lad was. If anything he was relieved Harry didn’t think it was weird.

“Alright Lou where’s your hat, I know you have one,” Harry said, only to see the blue eyed lad’s face going bright red.

“W-well it’s usually just me on the boat, I-I,”

“Louis put it on right now,” Harry said, not taking no for an answer as he crossed his arms over his chest seriously.

Louis swallowed thickly, of course he has a hat, but it was a bit embarrassing that he came out on his boat by himself and wore it around. But Harry was wearing the hat he got him, so Louis figured it was only fair he put his own hat on. So he reached to the compartment next to the steering wheel and pulled out his own hat before nervously putting it on.

“Stop!!!” Harry screamed, covering his mouth with his hand as he saw what Louis’ hat said. “Captain Tomlinson, I love it!!”

At that Louis' cheeks only got more red now that Harry saw he had his hat specially monogrammed, but he knew the younger lad wasn’t making fun of him, if anything he seemed like he actually liked it.

“Too freaking cute,” Harry said to himself as he leaned over in chair and caught Louis’ lips with his own, clearly surprising the older lad, but that didn’t stop him from kissing him back. “Thank you so much, for all of this, it’s great.”

“No problem,” Louis managed to breathe out as he smiled back at Harry. “We haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet, just wait.”

Harry actually squealed, cupping Louis’ cheeks and bringing him in for one more kiss, unable to stop himself. “How long will it take to get to where you want to fish?”

“Uhm, maybe an hour or so,” Louis said, looking back to all of the instruments on the control dashboard and making sure they were going in the right direction and everything was running smoothly. “Would you uh, well you can drive for a bit if you like.”

Harry looked at him wide eyed before seeing all the controls and feeling his jaw go slack. “I-I dunno Lou, this seems kinda intense.”

“Come on, it’s just a steering wheel,” Louis laughed to himself, already getting up from his seat and tugging on the younger lad’s arm.

“No it’s not just a steering wheel!” Harry said, Louis shoving him into the seat in front of the controls and smiling at him.

“So just drive it like you’re driving a car and you can look on this screen to see where we’re going, it’s like a gps,” Louis said, leaning over the younger lad’s shoulder and pointing everything out to him. “We want to get to this dot, and so far we’re heading right at it, so just go straight.”

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded to himself as he gripped at the wheel and felt his heart pounding at the fact that he was driving this monstrous thing. But it was only a second later he realized what he was doing and couldn’t help but yell in excitement.

“Lou!! Louis look at me! I’m driving a boat!!” he said, jumping in his seat and hearing the older lad laughing behind him.

Louis gave Harry’s shoulders a gentle squeeze, muttering a quiet “yeah, you are,” before pressing his lips to the younger lad’s cheek and feeling himself freeze.

And it was the same exact moment Harry froze, that being the first time Louis really initiated anything between them, and the younger lad couldn’t help the wide smile that came over him before he reached behind him and pulled Louis down until their lips met.

The older lad was smiling against him, he was driving a boat and he even had a hat that said he was a co-captain and Harry really didn’t know how this weekend could get any better and it’s only just begun.

*~*

“Babe I unpacked all of our things,” Harry said as he came up the stairs from the bedroom under the boat.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that,” Louis said, not picking his head up as he checked and double checked that the bait on his fishing pole wouldn’t be going anywhere.

“Yeah well you’re clearly in the middle of something and I was already putting my stuff away,” Harry said, unable to stop the smile that came to him as he saw Louis concentrating extremely hard on what he was doing.

Louis hummed and nodded to himself, deeming his pole ready before he looked out onto the water and let out a deep breath. “Did you know that peeler crab is the best bait to use for Cod?” he asked, casting his line out and just at doing that feeling a wide grin spread across his face. “For some reason people think worms are the best to use with every fish, at least in rivers, but they’re so wrong. I mean, I guess the movement worms make is appealing to the fish, but that’s what lures are for. Worms are gross.”

Harry couldn’t help the laugh that was maybe a bit too loud as he saw Louis wrinkle his nose in clear disgust just at the thought of worms. “So you’re willing to touch fish guts and other slimy things, but not worms?”

“Correct,” Louis nodded once, slowly reeling in his line and trying his hardest to concentrate, wanting to feel for the slightest nibble.

“He’s crazy Monkey,” Harry whispered to the dog that was laying next to him on the couch, making himself very comfortable as he laid his head on his lap.

He smiled down at the massive thing, petting him between his ears and just watched Louis for a bit as he threw out cast after cast. It was clear the older lad was in his element and Harry didn’t want to disturb him but of course there were things he wanted to talk to him about. He knew he probably had too many questions for Louis, but he couldn’t help but come up with them, he was a curious guy. But there was one question that’s been nagging at him for over a week now, since the last football game, but he’s been too nervous to ask him about it.

They’ve been having a really great time so far though, and Louis seemed really comfortable and relaxed, Harry thought maybe he could bring it up.

“Hey Lou, can I uh, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Louis shrugged, not taking his eyes off the water that reflected the setting sun across from them.

“Well you uhm, you remember the guy at the game last weekend and what he said to you?” Harry asked quietly, only to see Louis stop reeling in his line and freeze where he was standing. “What was it he said to you? A-and like called you?” he scratched the back of his neck, just at seeing the older lad’s face knowing this would be a touchy subject.

Louis swallowed thickly, slowly looking over to Harry and feeling his mouth open but absolutely nothing came out. He figured at some point Harry would ask and of course Louis knew he would have to explain why he was the way he was, but nothing would make it easier.

Liam said Harry genuinely liked him for him, and it was clear today that he did, but Louis was still unsure. He didn’t want to get hurt, he didn’t want Harry to look at him differently, but his mates have told him time and time again that the younger lad wouldn’t do that to him. And maybe Louis had to take a chance and tell him, and hope and pray that Harry would still like him for him and that he wouldn’t run away.

Louis bit his lip as he set his pole in his fishing chair’s holder, not even bothering to reel the line in before he walked over to Harry and took a seat next to him on the couch. “Y-you see I uhm, I-I,-” he stopped himself, running his hands over his frustratedly, already stuttering and feeling his heart pounding at what he was going to tell the younger lad.

But it was the exact same moment Monkey hopped off the couch and shuffled towards him, and Louis let his dog comfort him, trying to let out a few deep breaths and calm down at feeling Harry’s eyes trained on him.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for asking, you don’t have to-”

“No, no,” Louis shook his head, knowing if he didn’t just say it now he never would. “I-it’s a long story and complicated but I want to tell you,” he said honestly.

Harry bit his lip as he nodded back at him and stayed quiet, letting the older lad take his time.

“Bailey, the player at the game had uhm… W-well he called me asshat and was talking about Monkey being a service dog, and uhm, well he kind of is one,” Louis barely whispered, refusing to pick his head up, not wanting to see the way Harry was looking at him. “The only people who know he’s a service dog is Zayn and Liam, and my ex who told Bailey because my ex is uhm… Well he’s Bailey’s manager,” he managed out, just at the thought of him feeling tears pool in his eyes.

“Like you and I are doing, my ex and I kept our relationship a secret, but while we were dating I told him things I shouldn’t have… Like Monkey being a service dog and helping me when I get anxious, or uhm, or about me growing up and why I am the way I am…”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to Louis, not thinking there was anything wrong with him. Sure, he was quiet and got nervous, but the anxiety explains that, and other than the way he’s a tad obsessed with fish Harry didn’t think there was anything not normal about him. To him all of Louis’ little quirks were what made him who he was, but it was clear the older lad was uncomfortable about talking about it, and Harry didn’t want him to feel like that. So he reached a careful hand over and rubbed the blue eyed lad’s back, hoping it passed along the silent message that no matter what he told him he was still going to be there for him, more than anything he wanted Louis to be comfortable with him.

“I-I know being called an asshat doesn’t seem like a big deal, it doesn’t seem like much of an insult at all,” Louis said quietly as he leaned into Harry’s touch, not knowing he could feel so relieved and calm at such a simple gesture. “But when I was growing up t-that’s what everyone called me because I.. W-well people made fun of me for having aspergers,” he swallowed thickly, waiting for some type of reaction from the younger lad but all he did was sit there and continue to want to listen to him. “I was never given a diagnosis because my parents couldn’t afford all the testing and therapy, but I was clearly different from other kids and it got out to my classmates that I was seeing the school’s counselor to help me and as time went on it was clear to anyone who watched me for more than 10 minutes that I was autistic or at least on the spectrum… A-and so growing up they called me asshat, up until I graduated and joined the pros at 18, that’s when it all stopped…”

Harry just looked at him, now having even more questions but he didn’t want to stop the older lad from explaining, he wanted Louis to take his time with this.

“And I had told my ex all of that, and he told Bailey and whenever I see him he’s always a jerk, calling me it on the pitch when we’re in the middle of playing o-or just whenever he sees me at all… It sounds stupid but I-I-”

“Louis it’s not stupid,” Harry stopped him, almost saying it firmly as it was clear how hurt he was just at saying the name.

Louis just shook his head and sniffled to himself, wiping his eyes that were becoming clouded with tears, not wanting to cry. “It’s just… That’s why I am the way I am,” he barely whispered, still not picking his head up to look at Harry. “Sometimes I don’t get sarcasm and jokes and it’s hard to make eye contact and why I have really weird obsession with fish and the ocean, i-it’s hard to come off it whenever I’m talking about it and can’t tell when people get bored or annoyed with me, I-I can’t stop and I’m sure you’ve noticed all of that, but at least you have a reason why now…”

Harry looked at the older lad softly, it being clear he was terrified, that he was beyond nervous telling him all of this and he understood why. When Louis told his ex the guy told Bailey and now the player torments the blue eyed lad whenever he gets a chance, Harry can see how hard it must be for Louis to trust people and open up to them.

“Louis I… Well I just want you to know that I really like you,” Harry said quietly, picking up the older lad’s chin and finally getting him to look at him.

And Louis just looked back at him like he didn’t believe him, like after what he just told him it seemed impossible for Harry to still have feelings for him.

“You can say anything you want, nothing is gonna scare me off,” he tried to joke, wanting to lighten the mood because he really couldn’t stand to see the older lad so upset.

And luckily it worked because Louis did allow a small smile to slip as he made himself more comfortable at Harry’s side, feeling like since they started talking about this he could breathe again.

“I wanted to tell you, I swear I did, but I didn’t know how and with everything that happened with-”

“Lou,” Harry stopped him, the blue eyed lad talking a mile a minute and clearly overthinking again. “It’s okay, really,” he assured him. “I don’t want you to feel pressured to tell me anything or feel uncomfortable or scared…”

Louis bit his lip as he nodded to himself, the hardest part being over and Harry was still here, he still liked him. “W-well is there anything you want to know?” he asked quietly. “I’m not very good at explaining things all at once, but if you ask a specific question I can answer it.”

Harry hummed, already knowing that about Louis as whenever they have a conversation that isn’t fish related he had to ask question after question just to get something out of him. And it probably sounded awful, but after spending weeks with Louis he still didn’t know that much about him, it was always Harry leading the conversation and the older lad adding in every now and then. But now that Louis gave him the go ahead to ask him anything Harry knew they would be sitting here for a while, he had a lot of questions.

“How did you get into football?”

“Uhm, well when I was in year 1 I started going to the school counselor and her and I got to talking a bit and thinking back on it she definitely knew I had autism or something of the sort and she suggested picking up football as something to focus on and to get me a bit more coordinated,” Louis said, remembering himself being the clumsiest of kids growing up before he started the sport. “I never tried out for any of the school teams, but I practiced a lot on my own at the park and one day while I was just taking shots and doing a few tricks there was this coach from a travel team that was watching me and it all started there when he asked me to join his team… I think I was about 6 or 7 at the time, but I was playing with older kids and was easily able to keep up with them so I joined that coach’s team for free and everything took off from there.”

When Harry looked down at Louis he could see him smiling at the memory, himself recalling Liam say that football was the only consistent thing in Louis’ life. He could see that footie was really life changing for Louis, that that was the only thing he was 100% comfortable and confident with.

“I really love football, I mean I wouldn’t want to be doing anything else with my life, but it was hard to get used to millions of people watching me, and I don’t think I really am all that used to it,” Louis added on quietly. “I don’t know how to act when fans come up, and I don’t want to seem weird because they expect this tough footie player and clearly I’m… Well I’m me.”

Harry didn’t really know what to say to that. He had noticed that when fans go up to Louis he got nervous and didn’t say much but said okay to signing something, but he never took pictures.

Louis only talked about football for a little bit longer, how he quickly gained attention from various coaches and growing up he never had the money to play on travel teams or the important teams that would get his names out there, but because he was so talented he got to play for free, and when the time came for him to graduate he had too many offers to count from various professional teams.

When Harry saw that Louis had finished and didn’t have anything else to say on football he moved on to something else.

“What about your parents? You haven’t mentioned them very much, do you still talk to them and everything?”

“Uhm, no,” Louis said, just at the thought of his parents getting a bit tense. “They were never really nice to me, like they always called me stupid and they knew something was wrong with me so we just never had a good relationship… They never came to football games and I had to take the bus or walk everywhere, they just-... They aren’t nice people.”

Harry waited for a second, thinking there was a bit more, but after a few seconds of silence it was clear that was all the older lad wanted to say on the matter. But he also saw that Louis was a bit upset, and that was the last thing he wanted to do to the blue eyed lad.

“When did you start researching everything about fish and the ocean?” he asked, knowing that would perk Louis up, but he was also curious.

And of course just at the mention Louis smiled, a real smile that Harry feels like he hasn’t seen in forever.

“Well the counselor at school that I told you about, she really took me under her wing, she was really sweet to me and patient,” Louis started off softly. “And in her office she had a really small fish bowl, maybe about two or three goldfish in there, and she always caught me looking at it and watching the fish,” he said through a small grin at the memory. “She took me up to the library and we picked out every single book that had fish in them and that’s where it all started.”

Harry couldn’t help the grin that came over him as he looked back at the older lad and saw him a bit more relaxed. Of course that was only the beginning of his fish story though, he went onto explain the very first fish he learned about and how he moved onto oceans and then fishing, and Harry wasn’t expecting Louis to talk for a half hour straight just about how he got into fishing, but he wasn’t going to complain, especially at seeing him so happy after everything he’s told him.

But when Harry started hearing a really weird noise, almost like a clicking noise he furrowed his eyebrows and took his attention away from the older lad. They were in the middle of the water and without realizing it the sun had gone down, he really had no clue what the noise could be.

Louis was still talking but Harry looked around, only to see the fishing pole he had set down forever ago moving.

“Louis!! Lou the pole!!” he screamed, making the older lad freeze for a second before he lunged off the couch and reached for his pole.

Harry went wide eyed as he saw Louis furiously reeling the line in, clearly whatever he had on the hook was big, it looking like it was about to break the pole but the older lad wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Monkey! Get the gloves and pliers!” Louis yelled, trying his absolute hardest to weaken the fish on his hook and get it on the boat.

Harry was about to say that Monkey was a dog and couldn’t get those things, but he himself could, and just as he was about to open his mouth he had to snap it shut at seeing the monster dog with exactly what Louis had asked for in his mouth and setting it down at Louis’ feet.

“Come on, come on,” Louis muttered to himself, feeling just how big this fish was and it was putting up one hell of a fight but he wasn’t going to let it get away.

And as Harry watched Louis he really wanted to cheer for him, to say he could do it, but this wasn’t a football game, this was fishing, and he wasn’t sure if that was weird or not. So instead he settled on just watching the older lad, him being completely in his element as he reeled in the line faster and faster only to let it go slack and then snap at it again.

All his life Harry swears fishing was more boring than sports, but yet again at watching Louis he was proven wrong because this was exhilarating and he wasn’t even the one fishing. But it was nearly 20 minutes later it seemed that the older lad finally tired the fish out enough where he could get it on the deck, slip his gloves on in a millisecond and take the hook out of the fish’s mouth.

“Harry look at this thing! Do you know what this is?!” Louis screamed as he picked up the fish and gawked at it. “This is a Pike and huge one at that!! The average adult is 34lbs but this thing must be at least 40!!”

“Okay, okay, what do we do? Do we throw it back?” Harry asked a tad panicked, the huge fish just staring at him and he could easily say he was mildly terrified.

“Hang on, I wanna measure and weigh it,” Louis said, putting the fish back on the deck before getting everything he needed,

Harry just watched as Louis weighed and measured the fish, it coming to 43lbs and measuring to 50 inches. He was more or less convinced the older lad caught a monster than a fish.

“Wow this must be around 32, 33 years old, how crazy is that?” Louis said as he scribbled all the measurements in his notebook.

“Wait, wait! Lemme get a picture!!” Harry said quickly, sprinting downstairs to get his camera and as soon as he got it he adjusted his settings and asked the older lad to hold up the fish for him. “Alright Lou, smile, be proud!”

And to say Harry was shocked that Louis actually smiled widely at the camera would be a huge understatement, but he couldn’t focus on that, instead he got shot after shot of Louis with his monster fish.

“Alright, alright, I gotta get this thing back in the water,” Louis said quickly, heading to the very back of the boat and easing the fish in the water but not letting it go just yet.

“Lou! That thing is gonna bite you, just let it go!” Harry said worriedly as he saw what the older lad was doing.

“I can’t let him go just get yet, he has to recover otherwise predators will see he’s tired and try to kill him,” Louis said, letting the Pike regain it’s strength. “Plus I’m wearing gloves, so don’t worry about the biting,” he said through a small laugh.

Harry couldn’t help but be nervous, he didn’t want Louis to get hurt but clearly he knew exactly what he was doing. Luckily it was only a few minutes later he finally let the fish swim free and only then did he realize how much adrenaline was pumping through him.

“Fishing is exciting! Who knew?!”

“Me,” Louis chuckled as he rolled his eyes. “Also I didn’t realize how late it’s getting but is there anything in particular you want me to catch for dinner?” he asked as he walked over to all of his poles and traded the one he had for a smaller one.

“Wait, you’re gonna…” Harry trailed off, looking to the water and then back to Louis who was already setting up the other pole.

“Yeah, we can have bass, salmon, or trout, those will the be easiest and they taste really great too,” Louis said. “Salmon is my personal favorite, but you can pick what you want and I’ll catch it.”

Harry’s jaw was completely slack, he had no clue what to say as he watched Louis cast his line into the still water. “U-uhm, salmon I guess.”

Louis nodded as he tried to concentrate where his line was, knowing he had to use a different technique if he wanted to catch salmon. “Did you know that salmon prefer roe, which is a kind of egg? A lot of fishermen are switching to cut bait, which is actually what I’m using. It’s just a strip of fish, usually herring or smelt, but it works just as well as using roe, plus I prefer it because it’s easier to get on the hook and there’s less of a chance getting you finger caught on it.”

And all Harry did was hum, just watching Louis as he focused on his line for a second, the older lad furrowing his eyebrows before quickly flicking the pole up and smiling widely to himself.

“Gotcha,” he muttered to himself, easily reeling in the line and unable to help the loud laugh that escaped him at Harry’s shocked face as he saw the fish he pulled onto the deck. “Dinner is served,” Louis said happily, it being a salmon and rather large one at that so he wouldn’t have to catch another one.

“W-what the- h-how did you- what?”

And Louis only laughed louder as Harry was stuttering over himself, it not being him for the first time ever who was stumbling over his words. “I went grocery shopping and stocked up the kitchen, you can head in there and pick out our sides so you don’t have to see the dirty process of me-”

“Yeah, yeah, got it,” Harry said quickly, knowing he wouldn’t want to see or know the process of preparing a fish for eating.

Louis smiled back at the younger lad, seeing him scurry up the stairs to the kitchen, clearly not wanting to see what he was about to do. But he made quick work of it, knowing there were certain parts of the fish he could save for a stock, but he cut the part of the fish he would be cooking up for dinner and surprisingly enough when he made his way to the kitchen with Monkey on his heels he saw Harry already cooking up some rice and making a salad.

“Don’t worry I didn’t bring in the head and guts,” Louis tried to joke, only to hear the younger lad let out a relieved breath. “You okay if I sear it up and make a reduction?”

“Whatever you want,” Harry shrugged. “You’re the fish expert here, I’m sure you can cook it up a lot better than I ever could.”

And at the compliment he couldn’t miss the older lad’s wide smile as he started to get everything he needed out.

Harry noticed that Louis seemed lighter, like he was more relaxed after the talked and maybe it was because he felt like he wasn’t hiding anything anymore, that is was all out in the open. And them just being in the kitchen, cooking side by side and sipping at wine as Monkey laid at their feet was something Harry could definitely get used to.

The lights from the boat that reflected off the still water was more than beautiful and Harry couldn’t help but perk his head up as he heard Louis start to hum to himself as he cooked.

“I was uhm, well I was thinking, only if you wanted to, we could eat outside,” Louis said, glancing over at the younger lad before focusing back on the cooking fish.

“Sure,” Harry said happily. “It’ll be nice to eat under the stars.”

Louis smiled to himself as he heard Harry, it only being a day of them on the boat and already it’s been the best time he’s had on a fishing trip by far. When he went he was always by himself and it was always silent, without a doubt. And Louis thought he liked the peace and quiet, thought he liked to be by himself, but now that he had a taste of what it was like to have Harry with him he didn’t think he could ever be on the boat by himself again. He didn’t want to be alone.

*~*

“Lou… Babe…”

Louis scrunched his face up, only cuddling closer to what he was laying on and letting out a tired deep breath as he felt Harry rubbing his back gently.

“Come on Lou, get up and you can sleep in an actual bed and not on me.”

At that Louis opened his eyes, his face immediately heating up as he heard Harry laughing and picked his head up only to see they were still outside on the deck but he was sleeping on the younger lad.

“U-uhm sorry,” he said sheepishly sitting up and ready to get off Harry before the green eyed lad wrapped his arms around him and stopped him. “How did I uhm- when did I move to your chair?”

“We may have finished two bottles of wine and while I was sitting here laughing to myself you decided to get out of your chair and nap on me,” Harry said, still amused at how cuddly Louis is when he gets a bit tipsy.

And it was obvious the older lad was about to apologize profusely but Harry didn’t want to hear any of it, instead he wrapped his arms impossibly tighter around him and sat up in his chair so he could connect their lips. There was nothing to apologize for, so Harry stopped him before he could say anything and he did it the best way he knew how.

“Where uhm, where’s Monkey?” Louis asked quietly, biting his smile back as the younger lad released the kiss.

“He’s sleeping on his bed in the kitchen,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ neck, feeling the older lad’s heart pounding against his own chest as he pulled him closer.

Louis couldn’t even find it in himself to nod as he felt the younger lad breathing against him, picking his head up and slowly pulling away from Harry, only to see him smiling right back at him. And God, did Louis just want to kiss him, but he wasn’t sure if Harry would want to kiss him back, maybe he should ask him before he kissed him. But Harry never asks before he kisses him, and Louis doesn’t mind that at all, so maybe he could try that too. He didn’t think Harry would be upset with him, the younger lad himself said he liked kissing him, so Louis took his shot and closed the very small distance between them to allow their lips to meet.

It was almost immediate he could feel Harry smiling against him, and that was good, that meant he wanted to kiss him, so Louis took that as a go ahead to wrap his arms around the younger lad’s neck to pull him just a bit closer.

“You still a little bit drunk, what’s going on?” Harry mumbled against him through a small laugh before pecking his lips a few more times.

“Oh, no, I-I just thought-” Louis stopped himself, thinking maybe Harry didn’t want to kiss him after all.

“I’m playing love,” Harry said softly, combing his fingers through the older lad’s hair. “It’s different, you kissing me instead of me making the first move… I like it.”

Louis’ face immediately went red as Harry whispered the last part and winked at him, having to look down so the younger lad wouldn’t see just how flustered he was. So Harry did like kissing him and obviously Louis loved kissing him, he figured he could keep kissing him, so that’s just what he did.

And all Harry did was hum against him, let his hands travel up and down the older lad’s back, Louis’ fingers running through his curls and for once feeling the blue eyed lad be confident and sure of himself as they kissed.

Having the talk they did earlier made Louis feel like he was free, that at last Harry knew everything and he didn’t run away and he wasn’t mad at him, but if anything he was much more loving, if that was even possible.

“You know we could uhm,” Louis cleared his throat slightly, just barely pulling away from the younger lad and playing with the hairs on the back of his neck nervously. “I-if you want we can go inside… I dunno how comfortable a chair is…”

Harry could see Louis was nervous, beyond nervous at the suggestion but he had an idea as to why. They haven’t really done anything besides snog, and sure, it’s gotten heated a few times but that’s as far as it’s gotten. The way Louis was looking at him Harry knew, but he still wanted to take this slow. The older lad has only done this kind of stuff with one other person and that guy was a dick, he wanted Louis to feel comfortable, wanted him to know that he really cared about him.

“We can go inside,” Harry smiled at him softly as he ran his hands down his sides. “You want anything to drink? I was gonna grab some water.”

“Uhm, yeah, waters good,” Louis nodded, letting out a deep breath as he looked around for a second, tried to walk one way and then another before shaking his head nervously and shuffling downstairs to the bedroom.

Harry just watched him for a second, saw how flustered he was before actually managing to make his way downstairs. He didn’t know if he would ever get used to how adorable the older lad is, even just watching Louis sleep on him Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him.

But instead of getting caught up on the thought of the blue eyed lad Harry skipped up the stairs to the kitchen, immediately hearing Monkey snoring like a true beast as he slept in the corner.

He grabbed two water bottles, kissed the giant dog’s head quickly and made his way down to the bedroom, only to feel himself still at the sight of the older lad, a slow wide smile coming over him as he catcalled and made the older lad snap around to look at him.

“Shit, s-sorry, I-I-,” Louis stuttered, trying his absolute hardest to pull his shorts over his boxers but was in such a rush his foot got caught and tripped over himself.

Harry couldn’t help the barking laugh that came out of him as he walked over to Louis and helped him up. He wanted to scream how cute Louis was, wanted to yell it so the world would know, but he didn’t want to embarrass the older lad even more.

“Don’t apologize for changing love,” Harry rolled his eyes fondly, making sure Louis was steady on his feet before pecking his lips quickly and tossing the water bottles on the bed.

And it was only a second later he was tugging his own shirt off, relieved to finally get out of his sweaty clothes after being in the sun all day. But just as he unbuttoned his shorts and was about to push them down his legs he stopped himself, picking his head up and seeing Louis staring at him wide eyed.

“Oh, uhm sorry… I can go to the bathroom to change…” Harry said quietly, waiting for the older lad to say something but instead all Louis did was continue to stare at him.

He took the blue eyed lad’s silence as he didn’t care what he did, so Harry continued to change, getting out a pair of workout shorts and pulling them over his briefs before throwing himself onto the bed. And still Louis was just staring at him, his mouth opening and closing as his eyes scanned down Harry’s chest, only for them to snap up at realizing what he was doing and seeing the younger lad’s smirk.

“Did uhm- d-did you know that there are 8 different species of salmon?” Louis asked, quickly looking away from Harry and desperately wanting to focus on anything other than his embarrassment. “Tonight I caught a chinook but I prefer co-”

“Lou,” Harry stopped him, knowing if he didn’t the older lad would go on a tangent about each different salmon. “C’mere love,” he pat the space on the bed next to him.

Louis nibbled on his lip for a second before nodding and carefully shuffling on the bed next to Harry. He leaned his back against the headboard and kept his eyes on his hands in his lap, not daring to look at the younger lad because he was sure Harry got annoyed with him about bringing up the salmon, he shouldn’t have done that. He just got nervous, he didn’t know what else to say and now Harry was bothered by him.

“What’s wrong? You okay?” Harry asked, knowing that overthinking face anywhere as he reached a careful hand over and pulled the older lad into his side.

“You’re mad at me,” Louis said quietly, rubbing his hands over his face frustratedly. “I-I’m sorry, I-”

“Whoa, whoa, I’m not mad at you,” Harry said through a small laugh, running his hand up and down Louis’ bareback to get him to relax. “I just wanted you to lay down with me and get comfortable, you started to do the whole nervous talking thing.”

At that Louis couldn’t help the tiniest of smiles that came over him, not knowing Harry had picked up on some of his habits.

“You know I uh, I did want to talk to you about something though,” Harry said, trying to not get nervous himself as he realized what he was going to ask the older lad. “You uhm, well you know we’ve been kind of dating for about three weeks now and I like you, like a lot a-and I just thought, well I wanted to see if maybe,- wait no, I wanted to talk to you about-”

“Harry,” Louis said, quirking an eyebrow at the younger and biting back a small laugh, now him doing the whole nervous talking thing.

“Right, shit,” Harry shook his head, combing his fingers through his hair and letting out a deep breath. “I was just...I was thinking and hoping that maybe we could make us official… Like uh, like boyfriends…”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Harry, he really can’t say he’s ever been so confused in his life. He wanted to date him, be actual boyfriends, this amazing person who he definitely didn’t deserve wanted to be with him.

“Fuck, I totally just messed up, didn’t I?” Harry mumbled into his hands as he saw the blue eyed lad’s face. “I’m sorry Lou, I mean I get it if you wouldn’t want to-”

“No! No, I do!” Louis said maybe a bit too quickly and loudly. “I-I mean, yeah, I uhm, I want to be boyfriends…”

Harry snapped his head up, his jaw going slack as he heard the older lad and couldn’t help the wide smile that came over him. “Louis this is great!!”

And Louis couldn’t say he’s ever been so startled in his life as Harry basically attacked him, wrapping his arms around him and pressing their lips together. But of course he kissed him back, laughing against the younger lad and feeling just how excited he was.

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry chuckled sheepishly as he pulled away from the older lad. “But shit, I’m so happy, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it… It’s more than okay,” Louis breathed out through a small smile, tangling his fingers through the back of Harry’s curls and squeezing his side gently.

Harry just grinned back down at him, looking at Louis and not believing this was his boyfriend, that he was lucky enough to call him his. There were no words for how he was feeling, so he didn’t say anything, instead he cupped the older lad’s cheek, gently eased Louis down so he was laying on the bed as he kissed him and hovered over him.

There really was no better feeling in the world than Louis kissing him, the older lad running his fingers through his hair as the other traveled down his bare back and explored every dip and curve on him.

There was something different about tonight as they kissed, it being clear Louis was much more comfortable and confident, and as much as Harry wanted to go slow there were definitely some things he’s been aching to do a little bit. But he wasn’t going to rush the older lad, he was going to go at whatever pace Louis felt most comfortable with and hopefully whatever they ended up doing Harry could show him just how much he means to him, how much he cares about him.

*~*

Harry scrunched his face up as he reached for Louis, patting the bed under him and unable to find the older lad next to him.

He picked his head off the pillow, wiping the sleep from his eyes and glancing at the clock, only to grow more confused as he saw it was 7 am and there was no reason Louis would be awake at this ungodly hour, especially after last night.

So he shuffled out of bed, picking at his briefs before fully standing up and making his way to the deck, only to see Louis and Monkey soaking in the morning sun. And just at the sight Harry couldn’t stop the soft smile that came to him, quietly walking up behind the older lad and wrapping his arms around Louis and kissing his neck.

“Holy-” Louis jumped in his seat, almost having a heart attack at feeling Harry on him. “I didn’t expect you to get up for a couple of hours.”

“Yeah well,” Harry stopped himself for a millisecond, pecking the older lad’s lips quickly before kneeling in front of him. “I woke up and you weren’t there. Why are you up and soaking wet?” he asked through a quiet laugh, Louis just in his swim trunks and still dripping with water.

“I always get up at 6 and work out. Normally I run and do some other stuff, but this morning I went swimming.”

“You went swimming… In the river?” Harry asked slowly, glancing behind at the still water before looking back to Louis and seeing him nod, him making that face where he didn’t know if that was weird or not.

“I uhm, well I had to work out,” Louis said quietly as he bit his lip.

Harry couldn’t stop himself as he rolled his eyes fondly and leaned forward to kiss the older lad, him doing just another thing that made him if possible even more adorable.  And he made sure to tell Louis just how cute he was all morning, or at least until the blue eyed lad groaned through a laugh to stop.

Even still though, when Louis set up his fishing poles for the day and put on his captains hat Harry muttered it a few times, unable to stop himself.

“Harry I’m gonna push you in the water, stop that,” Louis huffed as he casted his line, only to groan a second later at feeling the younger lad lathering his bare back in sunscreen.

“Louis enough complaining, you’re gonna burn,” Harry mumbled, not caring how much the older lad whined about the sunscreen.

“I don’t burn,” Louis rolled his eyes. “I tan.”

“Not taking any chances,” Harry countered back, making sure every inch of his boyfriend was covered.

He couldn’t help but worry, the only thing Louis was wearing were his swim trunks and his hat, he didn’t want the older lad to burn, especially when he knew they were going to be in the sun all day. Harry of course gave himself two or three coats, knowing he was going to burn no matter how much sunscreen he put on, but at least he could try.

“Harry I set up a pole for you, here,” Louis said, passing the younger lad the smallest of his fishing poles, but when the younger lad didn’t take it he grew confused. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know how to use that,” Harry said as he looked at the pole.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding how Harry didn’t know how to use a fishing pole. “What do you mean? All you do is cast the line out and slowly reel it in and repeat until you catch something,” he explained as easily as possible.

Harry knew it was a lot more complicated than that, he’s watched Louis do this enough where there were certain techniques and how to get the fish on the hook and take it off and a bunch of other crazy stuff he didn’t understand. But he at least wanted to try for the older lad, he knew just at the attempt to fish Louis would be more than pleased. So he hesitantly took the pole from his boyfriend, a wide smile coming over Louis not even a second later before focusing back on his line in the water.

Harry was just looking at the fishing pole for a minute, biting his lip as he hesitantly pressed the button, swung the pole back, released the button and watched the lure fly into the water. And the reassuring smile he got from Louis made him feel like he had done that at least somewhat correctly, but if Harry actually ended up catching something he knew all hell would break loose, he wouldn’t have a clue what to do.

As the afternoon wore on Louis of course was getting bite after bite and Harry came up with nothing, and the younger lad was really at a loss of how this all worked. But the blue eyed lad kept encouraging him, saying he was doing a great job, but Harry didn’t believe him in the slightest. At least Louis let him take a break after a few hours of catching nothing, letting Harry be able to do what he loved and took picture after picture of his boyfriend, and maybe a few of Monkey.

“Babe I’m gonna post a picture of you,” he said after he had gotten more than enough shots and picked out his favorite.

Louis looked over at the younger lad’s phone, biting back his growing smile as he saw the black and white picture and it’s caption.

**@Harry_Styles: O Captain ! My Captain !**

“You can tag me in that one.”

Harry was almost jumping in his seat as he heard that, the picture had Louis shirtless with his captain’s hat on and his fishing pole in view, but he was more focused on the line in the water than his camera.

“You know you should post that picture of you and that huge fish you caught yesterday,” Harry said after he had posted his own picture.

“Uhm, I dunno, I mean I only have footie stuff on there and Liam is always the one to post things, not me,” Louis said quietly as he slowly reeled in his line.

“Yeah, but don’t you think it’d be fun if your fans knew you had other interests than football?” Harry teased slightly, making sure to laugh and smile at the older lad so he knew he was joking.

“Yeah, I… I guess,” Louis said, a small grin coming over him as he shrugged.

And just at hearing that Harry didn’t waste a second before going back through his photos, sending the picture to his phone and then texting it to Louis’. “Here babe, I’ll set it up and you can approve it.”

Louis nodded, leaving the artistic things to Harry as he continued to fish. But it was only minutes later his boyfriend was almost shoving his phone in his face, wanting his go ahead before he posted it.

The picture was him smiling widely at the camera as he held up the pike, his hat crooked on his head, but at the sight Louis couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him. The caption was just some fishing emoji, and Louis could honestly say he liked it, so he let Harry post it.

“You’re too freaking-”

“Say cute and I’m not catching you dinner,” Louis said with raised eyebrows, shutting the younger lad right up.

At least for the rest of the afternoon Harry didn’t call him cute or adorable but instead was more focused on taking pictures of absolutely everything and trying his hand at fishing just one more time.

“Lou something is tugging at it, I think it got caught,” Harry said with furrowed eyebrows as he tried to look into the water and see where the hook got stuck.

“What?!” Louis asked quickly, rushing over to the younger lad and very carefully tugging at the line. “Harry! It’s not stuck you caught something! Reel it in!!”

“Oh God, oh God,” Harry said terrified, looking at the fishing pole wide eyed before trying to reel the line in, only to feel something on the hook tugging back. “Louis it’s fighting me! I-it’s like pulling!! What do I do?!”

“Keep reeling, it’s okay, you have tire it out,” Louis said, watching Harry anxiously and hoping the fish wouldn’t be able to get off the hook.

Harry couldn’t help the squeaks and scared noises that escaped him as he kept reeling the fish in and felt the thing trying to pull back. It was beyond terrifying but at the same time his blood was pumping, heart pounding and hands almost shaking at just the thought that he caught a fish.

“There you go,” Louis said, seeing the fish come up to the surface and start splashing and wiggling all over the place.

“A fish!!” Harry screamed at the sight of it, looking at the thing wide eyed as he saw Louis scoop it up with a net and get it onto the deck.

“It’s a rainbow trout!!” Louis said excitedly as he carefully got the fish out of the net and took the hook out of it’s mouth.

Harry was actually jumping in glee as he looked at the fish and saw Louis taking it’s measurements. “How big is it?! Like is that big for a trout?!”

“Harry this is great! You got an 8lb one, normally these things only get to 10lbs, so it’s an amazing size! 28 inches, I mean, wow,” Louis breathed out as he shook his head and marveled at the animal.

And all Harry could do was squeal and clap his hands, not believing he actually caught a fish, and a good sized one at that!

“Here babe, hold it, I’ll take a picture,” Louis said, picking the fish up and passing it to the younger lad.

Harry was only slightly terrified as he accepted the fish Louis was passing him, the thing feeling all slimy and wiggling all over the place. Luckily Louis rushed to pull his phone out, but it was only out for a few seconds before the fish went bizerk in Harry’s hands and the green eyed lad let out a not so manly scream as it got out of his grasp and managed to throw itself over the side of the boat and into the water.

Harry groaned, hating that he couldn’t get a picture with the first fish he ever caught, but when he looked to Louis he saw the older lad’s face bright red and him laughing so hard no noise was coming out.

“What?”

Louis had to hold up a finger, trying to catch his breath as he held up his phone. “I caught it all on video, i-it was an accident, I was trying to take a picture, but it recorded the whole thing,” he managed out between his laughter.

Harry immediately felt his cheeks go read, of course, that’s just his luck for Louis to get his embarrassment on video. And for the rest of the night the older lad wouldn’t let him forget the way he screamed or how he was holding the fish like at any point it could eat him.

Truth be told, Harry really didn’t mind the teasing because the entire time Louis was smiling, and that was all he cared about, getting to see his boyfriend happy and free and the most confident and comfortable he could be.

*~*

“I told you I would burn,” Harry mumbled as he looked at his stinging and bright red shoulder.

“It’s not like I didn’t believe you,” Louis laughed quietly to himself as he drove down the road, a bit sad their weekend was over and they were only minutes away from home. “I didn’t burn.”

“Yeah cause you tan,” Harry rolled his eyes, mocking the older lad.

Louis stopped his laughter, glancing over at the younger lad to see if he was trying to be funny, but all he noticed was Harry painfully picking at his sunburn. “Uhm… Sorry, I-I didn’t mean it in like a mean way…”

“I know love, it’s okay,” Harry said, not taking his eyes off his shoulder as he tried to assess the damage.

Louis bit his lip as he wasn’t sure if Harry was mad at him or not, he didn’t seem mad, but Louis wasn’t sure. He didn’t say anything else on the matter though, instead he continued the drive to his loft in silence, or at least relative silence. Monkey was basically panting in the back seat, but that was the only noise that could be heard until Louis pulled up to his building.

When he saw what was outside though he froze, not even able to fully get into the parking lot at the sight of the mob outside.

“Lou what’s-” Harry stopped himself, not even needing an answer as he picked his head up and saw too many paps too count standing outside. “Shit…”

Louis felt his jaw go slack, his heart starting to pound and his thoughts racing, trying to think of any reason the paps would be outside his building. “I-I need to call Liam, I-I-I-”

“Okay, alright,” Harry said softly, hearing the older lad choke up and getting more and more anxious as the seconds passed. “Love you get in the backseat with Monkey, I’ll drive to Liam’s come on,” he said, knowing the dog could calm his boyfriend down at least a little bit.

Louis was shaking so much he barely managed to get to the backseat, but as soon as he got there and Harry was in the driver’s seat he didn’t waste a second before taking off for Liam’s.

Harry reached behind him and rubbed the older lad’s leg, wanting to do anything to get him to calm down in the slightest but even with Monkey trying to get him to relax too he was still freaking out.

“I-I didn’t do anything, w-w-why-”

“Louis, breathe love, come on, it’s gonna be alright.”

“No, no! It’s not going to be alright, why are they there?! I-I didn’t do anything!” Louis screamed, unable to help himself as he started running his fingers through his hair and letting out ragged breaths.

Harry just glanced at his boyfriend, looking at him softly before looking back to the road. He really didn’t know what to say or how to help the older lad, but luckily Liam only lived 5 minutes away from Louis’ building. And as soon as they were there Louis didn’t waste a second before rushing out of the car and running inside to get to the brown eyed lad’s flat as soon as possible.

Harry was right on his tail with Monkey following him, and when they got to Liam’s door Louis didn’t even knock before barging in.

“L-Liam!!” he yelled, immediately pacing as soon as he got inside and tried to get his breathing under control.

Harry wanted to help, he wanted to do anything to get Louis to calm down in the slightest but the older lad wasn’t even giving him the opportunity to as he paced and kept walking away from him.

But it was only a second later Liam came rushing to them, for the first time ever Harry didn’t see him in a suit, but he was still holding his business composure as he had his cellphone pressed to his ear.

“This is his manager and I’m telling you right now you need to retract your article,” Liam said firmly into his phone. “I’ll give you a statement right now and you’re going to print out a new story, this isn’t up for discussion.”

Louis looked at the younger lad nervously, not even sure he was breathing as he tried to hear what the other person on the line was saying.

“Louis it’s okay, it’s going to be fine, go sit down, I’ll handle this,” Liam said quickly before paying attention to his phone call.

Louis didn’t even know what there was to handle, he had no clue what was going on and whatever article Liam was talking about but when the younger lad walked away he only became more and more anxious.

Not even Monkey could keep up with Louis and how much he was moving around, he was on the verge of tears just at the thought of the amount of paps outside his building and what they could possibly be there for. He didn’t want to talk to them, he didn’t want to see them but Louis’ thoughts were coming up with every possibility and he wanted it all to stop.

“Louis…” Harry said quietly, hating to see him like this, but when he tried to reach for the older lad’s arm to stop him from moving for just a second Louis immediately backed away and looked at him wide eyed.

So Harry wasn’t going to touch him again, it was clear that was the last thing he wanted to be done to him, so he went at it from a different approach.

“Lou, come on, let’s sit,” Harry said softly, only to see Louis furiously shake his head. “You heard what Liam said, it’s going to be alright, and you trust him, yeah? You know Liam wouldn’t lie to you, so it’s okay if we sit and try to relax a bit.”

That seemed to do the trick just enough for Louis to stop pacing and at least try to get his breathing under control, but he still wouldn’t sit.

“Mate come on,” Liam said gently, coming back into the room but this time he was off the phone. “Everything is okay, we’re just gonna talk.”

Harry bit his lip as Louis ran his hands through his hair and was letting out heavy heaves as he refused to move. And just as he was about to reach for the older lad’s arm to lead him to the couch Liam quickly grabbed his hand and shook his head at him, mouthing “don’t touch him” before looking back to the blue eyed lad.

“You wanna stand, that’s okay, we can stand,” Liam breathed out. “You saw the paps at your building?” he asked, only getting a shaky hum from Louis. “Alright, they’re there because an article came out today about you two… Just about Harry being at your games and speculating who he is and your relationship to him, but Louis, it’s okay, I have it all settled.”

“B-but they can’t know, I-I-, we were careful,” Louis stuttered out as he shook his head over and over again.

“Louis you know how the media is, they like to speculate and make up stories, but it’s okay because I got to them before anything else was printed.”

Harry looked over at Liam, not knowing what this article said, but it could easily be assumed it was about him and Louis being more than friends. And sure things were speculated, but it’s not like they were wrong, it's not like he and Louis weren’t dating because they were, and if the media knew Louis was gay this wouldn’t be such a big deal, it wouldn’t be some scandal. As much as he wanted to say that Louis should just come out now it wasn’t the time, it would only makes things worse and the older lad was already in a pretty bad space.

“I told them you and Harry were just good friends, that’s all and they’re gonna take down the article, you don’t have to worry… You’ll see the paps will be gone from your place within an hour and they won’t bother you, they don’t have a story,” Liam said softly, relieved to see the older lad really taking in what he was saying and calming down a bit.

“I-I don’t want to see them.”

“I know and you don’t have to and no one is going to ask questions, I promise…” Liam said, trying to get Louis as relaxed as he could but then his attention shifted over to Harry. “Listen, Harry, can uhm, can you just give Lou and I a bit? He’ll text you later, but we just need to talk…”

Harry opened his mouth, wanting to say that he could be here, he could help Louis, but it was clear Liam was trying to be as polite as possible and asking him to leave. When he glanced over to Louis though he could see that he really needed the brown eyed lad’s help, and that was something Harry just couldn’t do for him right now.

So he nodded at Liam before taking a careful step towards Louis and saying a quiet goodbye, and even if his boyfriend couldn’t meet his eyes Harry knew the older lad was grateful he was still there at all.

“I’ll text you later to make sure you’re okay,” he said softly. “If you need me call me, I’ll be right over,” and Louis just nodded back at him, still keeping his eyes to the ground, but Harry couldn’t ask for much more before he shuffled out of the flat.

*~*

“He still hasn’t talked to you?”

Harry let out a deep breath as Niall’s muffled voice came through the speaker, and as much as he was trying to multitask he found the Irish lad really had his attention. “No,” he mumbled. “I mean it’s been like 3 days and I get that he’s probably freaking out about media stuff, but I’d like to think that I’m someone he can turn to when he needs help, or just someone he can talk to about anything.”

“He should just come out,” Niall said, thinking that would be the solution to all of their problems. “I mean, I get that it must be scary for him, being the first pro footie player to come out and everything, but it’s worth it to be himself in public.”

All Harry did was hum as he glanced down at his phone, having absolutely no clue what to do. He was behind in work because he’s been thinking about Louis non stop and even now he’s sitting at his studio office and nothing was getting done. Harry was sure until he talked to Louis he wouldn’t be able to get anything done, but he didn’t want to pressure or rush the older lad.

“Maybe the sex was bad and that’s why he’s not talking to you.”

Harry groaned as he heard Niall, close to banging his head against his desk at what he said. “For the millionth time we didn’t have sex, just like hand stuff or whatever,” he muttered. “And I’m telling you now, there’s no way in hell that’s the reason he won’t talk to me.”

“Well I dunno mate, I say just go over to his place and try to talk to him face to face.”

That was definitely something Harry has been thinking about, but he wasn’t sure if he should really do it or not. Louis should be done with practice by now, and it’s not like he was getting any work done, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to stop by there.

“Ni I’ll see you at home, I gotta go.”

“But Har-”

Harry hung up the phone before Niall even got a chance to ask or say something else, pushing himself off his chair, grabbing everything he needed and locking up his studio.

He just wanted to know that Louis was okay, and he had to assure the older lad that he wasn’t upset with him or second guessing their relationship because he wasn’t, not in the slightest. But Harry knew if he didn’t forwardly tell his boyfriend that then he might not fully understand how he feels or what he’s thinking.

So he went by Louis’ favorite restaurant and picked the two of them up some lunch before heading in the direction of the older lad’s building.

Harry was nervous to say the least, he didn’t know if Louis was upset with him for some reason or what, but he had to talk to him.

The drive felt agonizing and like it took hours, but in reality it was probably only 10 minutes later he found himself in the older lad’s building and heading up to his loft. Harry was shifting the bag he had in his hand anxiously and biting his lip, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t calm his pounding heart. But when he got to Louis’ loft he didn’t waste a second before stepping off the lift and looking everywhere for the older lad.

If anything he was shocked Monkey didn’t greet him as soon as he came up, but when Harry stepped into the living room he understood why, and at the sight before him he froze where he was.

“Louis…” he said just loud enough for the older lad to hear him, making his head snap up and eyes go wide.

And it was at the same exact time the guy who was sitting a bit too close to Louis for Harry’s liking picked his head up as well and smiled at him.

“This must be him, huh Lou?” the man asked, not taking his eyes off Harry as he rubbed Louis’ back.

“P-please don’t-”

“It’s fine,” the guy said, almost sternly as he looked back at Louis, not taking his hand off him.

And Harry just looked between them, it being obvious that Louis was more than terrified of whoever this was and that he didn’t want him touching him, but for some reason the blue eyed lad didn’t move.

“Who the hell are you?” he narrowed his eyes at him as he walked fully into the living room.

“Such manners,” the man disapproved as he shook his head. “You’re gonna have to teach him a thing or two Louis.”

Harry immediately felt his blood boiling as he saw the guy fully wrap his arm around his boyfriend, and Louis just closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath and looking a second away from crying.

“P-please, c-can you not t-touch m-”

“I said it’s fine,” he said, this time clearly more angered as he pulled Louis closer to his side.

But it was the exact same moment Harry reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled him off the couch and away from Louis.

“Whoa, whoa, easy big guy,” he laughed as he pushed Harry away from him. “He’s fine, him and I used to date, I’m just messing around with him a bit.”

“You’re his ex?” Harry nearly spat through his teeth, from that information alone wanting to hit this guy.

“Guilty,” he said through his smile before looking back down at Louis. “M’names Colin, Lou and I go back, don’t worry.”

Harry was holding everything in him not to punch the guy in front of him. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Just making my monthly visit to Lou here, I have something to pick up,” Colin said, patting Louis’ back and gripping his shoulder as he felt the blue eyed lad try to flinch away.

“H-here, I already wrote i-it,” Louis stuttered out, quickly reaching into his pocket for the check and passing it to Colin.

Colin snatched it from the blue eyed lad’s hands, opening the check and letting out an annoyed breath as he saw it. “You forgot a zero on here asshat, what did you not put it on here on purpose or are you really that stupid?”

That did it, Harry was completely done as he brought up his fist, punched him square in the jaw and made him go tumbling to the ground. “You don’t fucking call him that!!” he screamed, standing over him and about to hit him again before he felt Louis pulling him back. “Say it again! I dare you, come on!” Harry yelled, more than ready to hit him again, even if Louis was screaming over him to stop.

But Colin didn’t say anything as he got up from the floor and clutched his jaw. “I’m getting double next month,” he said through gritted teeth before shoving past the pair and walking to the lift.

Everything was completely still until they knew Colin was out of the loft and only then did Harry turn around and look to Louis.

“Why the hell are you giving that ass money?”

And Louis just looked back at him, his mouth opening but absolutely nothing coming out as he shook his head and felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry was mad at him, he didn’t want that, and he hit Colin and that wasn’t good, none of this was good.

“Louis, Lou, look at me,” Harry said much softer, trying to calm down as he let out a few deep breaths. “I’m not upset or mad at you, I’m worried… Please tell me why that guy comes here every month and takes money from you…”

“H-h-he’s blackmailing me,” Louis barely managed out as he tried to wipe his wet eyes. He didn’t want to cry, he didn’t want Harry to see him crying. “He has p-pictures of us from when we were dating a-and he said he’ll sell them to the media unless I pay him every month.”

Just at the sight of his boyfriend Harry felt his heart break. He was so clearly terrified of Colin and uncomfortable with all of this, he wanted to make it all better but he didn’t know how.

“Can you sit with me?” he asked quietly, relieved when he saw Louis nodding and as soon as they sat down he felt his boyfriend make sure there was absolutely no room between them. “Does Liam or Zayn know about this?”

Louis shook his head as he sniffled to himself, this being the only thing he’s kept from his mates.

Harry let out a deep breath, pulling Louis impossibly closer to his side and kissing his head, wanting to do anything to calm him down. “Love have you thought about coming out? I mean what’s the worst that could happen?” he asked softly, feeling the older lad still next to him. “That way you never have to see Colin again, you can be yourself in public, we don’t have to hide… You’d be happy Lou…”

Louis didn’t even want to think of all of the things that could go wrong if he were to come out. The media would trash him, fans would call him names and all eyes would be on him because he would be the first footie player to come out as gay. He couldn’t have that attention, all the negative press and hear the mean things people would call him, he couldn’t handle that.

“Listen, I know it has to blow up before it blows over… But you need to think about it in the long run and how much more free you’ll be,” Harry said quietly as he saw Louis’ face, knowing he was thinking about all of the negatives instead of the positives. “Who knows, people could be more than supportive Lou and if they aren’t you ignore them. But I want you to know that I’m gonna be here for you every step of the way, I’m not going anywhere.”

As Louis listened to the younger lad he knew he was making great points, but still he was scared. He didn’t think a day would come where he wouldn’t be terrified. But Louis knew the only way he could come out was if Harry was with him, he needed him.

“I-I’ll talk to Liam, I-I don’t know,” Louis stuttered out, too many thoughts coming to him at once, it made his head hurt.

“It’s okay Lou, it’s a big decision and one you don’t have to make overnight,” Harry said, happy that his boyfriend was even thinking about it.

Louis let out a deep breath as he nodded, grateful Harry wasn’t mad at him and that he wasn’t yelling at him or pressuring him about coming out. He didn’t want to see Colin anymore, he scared him and if he came out then he wouldn’t have to see him. Louis knew there were a lot of things to think about, but instead of scaring himself with all of possibilities that could go wrong he cuddled into his boyfriend’s side.

Harry made him feel safe, made him feel comfortable and like he could do anything, like he was invincible. But most importantly Harry made him feel loved, and that was something Louis has been craving his entire life, and he never would’ve guess he would have found it in the corner of a cafe.

*~*

**1 Month Later**

“Louis you sure you want to do this?” Liam asked for maybe the thousandth time in the past hour.

“Yeah,” Louis breathed out, looking around the parking lot and just waiting for Harry’s car to pull up.

He’s thought long and hard about this for the past month, and now there was no changing his mind. Louis wanted to do this for Harry, do this for himself and after all these years finally be free.

He was still scared beyond belief but as long as he had his boyfriend and mates by his side he would be okay, no matter what.

This past month with Harry was more than anything Louis could’ve dreamed off. The late nights and long conversations, cuddle sessions with Monkey and stolen kisses is what Louis lived for, and he hoped after today he could show his boyfriend just how much he meant to him. As much as he tried to tell Harry, to show him he didn’t think it was enough. Even the night just a week ago when Louis nervously pulled the younger lad into his bedroom and said he was ready, that he wanted all of Harry, that wasn’t enough. Louis wanted to give his boyfriend everything he could, and after today he’ll be able to.

And when Louis saw Harry’s car pull into the lot and park his nerves picked up, but still, he had never been so sure of a decision in his entire life.

“Hey,” he said happily as he saw his boyfriend come up to him, Harry not wasting a second before wrapping his arms around him.

“Hey babe,” Harry whispered, giving the older lad one more squeeze, knowing this was the absolute most they could do in public. “We ready for lunch?”

“Definitely,” Louis breathed out through a smile. “Liam we good to go?”

Liam nodded back at his best mate, him looking more nervous than Louis did, but he grinned at the pair anyway before giving the two their space. Of course he still followed after them as they walked into the cafe, wanting to be there just in case, but he also wanted to see Harry’s reaction.

“Hey, looks like your table is free,” Harry said, not wasting a second before leading Louis to the back corner and plopping himself in the seat. “How was practice today? You look pretty exhausted.”

“Uhm yeah, it was pretty hard,” Louis said, clearing his throat slightly as he nodded to himself. “We’re trying to stay number 1 in the league, but that means we have to work harder and it’s making my body hurt.”

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Harry pouted at the older lad, happy to at least get a small laugh out of him.

And they just made small talk for a few minutes, Harry going on about the clients he had for the day and the photos he had to edit when he got home before their waiter came up and asked for their orders.

As soon as the waiter walked away though Louis’ gaze focused to Harry’s hand that was resting on the table. He hit his lip nervously and let out a deep breath, but still managed to inch his own hand forward until his was on top of the younger lad’s.

“Louis,” Harry said wide eyed, quickly pulling his hand away from the older lad’s. “What’re you doing?”

“I-I’m uhm… I’m on a date with my boyfriend,” Louis said, not caring who heard, not caring if anyone was watching as he reached for the younger lad’s hand again.

And Harry just looked at him for a second, his eyes shifting down to their tangled fingers and feeling his breathing all together stop at what he was doing.

“Are you uhm, are you okay with that?” Louis asked nervously, Harry not making a noise or moving a muscle, just looking at him in disbelief.

“Am I okay going on a date with you?” Harry barely whispered, only to let what was happening really sink in and straining himself not to start screaming at the top of his lungs. “Yes! Yes I am more than okay with that!!”

Louis was almost taken back by the younger lad’s sudden excitement. Of course he knew Harry would be more than happy, but sometimes he forgot just how loud and overzealous he can be.

“So how does this work? Like what’s the game plan? Are you gonna do an interview? Maybe have Liam put out an article?” Harry asked, almost bouncing in his chair as he smiled widely at his boyfriend.

“Uh, no,” Louis said, having to actually hold back a loud laugh at his boyfriend’s face. “I just wanna go out with you and do boyfriend things,” he shrugged. “I don’t like interviews and articles bringing attention all at once… But if we do stuff like this or we post a picture of ourselves on Instagram doing coupley things it just like ‘oh yeah, he’s dating a guy’ and that’s all,” Louis said, hoping Harry was okay with that. “I don’t want to make a big production of it.”

And it was clear by Harry’s wide smile that he was more than okay with it. He didn’t seem to care about how Louis was coming out at all, but just the fact that he was coming out was more than huge.

“God, I want to kiss you,” Harry breathed out, squeezing Louis’ hand and straining himself not to just lunge across the table.

“Then do it,” Louis shrugged, his mind was made up, there was no going back now.

Harry looked at him wide eyed, about to lean over the table and cup the older lad’s cheeks before he stopped himself. “Liam!!” he yelled, knowing the brown eyed lad wasn’t too far from them.

And of course he came rushing over, not knowing if something was wrong or not.

“Can you take a picture of us?” Harry asked, already handing Liam his phone and startling him a bit.

“Uh sure,” Liam said confused, but just as he saw the younger lad about to lean across the table to kiss Louis he stopped him. “Wait! Wait!! Louis are you sure?”

Louis let out a deep breath, there being no denying or hiding that he was petrified and trying his hardest not to visibly shake or have a meltdown, but he was more than positive he knew what he was doing.

“I’m sure.”

And that was all Liam needed to hear before he nodded back at his best mate and offered him a small grin.

Of course it was the same time Harry leaned over the table, smiling at his boyfriend before slowly dipping his head, letting their noses brush for only a second and finally connecting their lips. And he could feel Louis smiling against him, feel the older lad kiss him back like he had never been so happy for something so simple before.

Liam could’ve gotten dozens of shots for how long they were kissing, but Harry only needed one. And when he got his phone back he showed the picture to Louis and without a trace of hesitation heard him say “post it”.

So for the first time in 2 months Harry posted a picture in color, tagging Louis and at the bottom of the post simply writing-

**@Harry_Styles: Happy.**

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I made a story the prompter enjoyed, I created this story just for you, so I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it :) Comments are lovely and kudos are cool, thank you so much to everyone involved in the exchange and who read this !! Xx


End file.
